Boarding School
by XoxAshley-VanessaxoX
Summary: Sharpay goes to a boarding school on a Drama scholarship. What happens when her and her roomate get a little to close? Gabpay GabriellaxSharpay SharpayXGabriella Basically all Gabpay Fluff not too much drama lol
1. Its you!

Okay well...this is my first ever fanfic so if it's not good then tell me NICELY please and i won't continue. I worked really hard though and there aren't very many Gabpay's out there and if their are there only a few that actually update so i thought i would add another one! So please read and leave a review telling me what you think! Oh and I don't own anything...sadly...

XoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXo

Sharpay woke up with the sun shining through her blinds. She rubs the sleep from her eyes and slowly gets up and walks into the bathroom 'today's the big day' she thinks as she slips into the shower.

Sharpay walks downstairs squeaky clean to see her whole family in the living room with signs and balloons everywhere. "Surprise!" They all shout when they see her enter.

"What's going on?" Sharpay asks. "we're throwing you a little goodbye party." Ryan says and Sharpay smiles big runs over and hugs him. "Thank you so much you guys!" she shouts happily. "your welcome!" They all reply.

"Okay who's up for breakfast I made your favorites!" Vance says as he hugs his daughter. "Thank you daddy." she says as she hugs him "anything for my princess." Sharpay smiles as he kisses her forehead. Then they all walk into the dinning room and take a seat at the huge dinning room table as Vance brings out a big plate of waffles and sets them on the table.

"This looks fabulous daddy!" sharpay says as she plaes a couple on her plate. "Thank you honey. Now dig in!" he says as they all begin to eat their breakfast.

XoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXo

Sharpay looks up at the huge red brick building in front of her as she steps out of the car. She looks around at the perfectly cut green grass and trees lining the pathway to the main entrance. She looks around at all the people walking around and hanging out laughing and having fun and and smiles.

Her dad walks over to her with a box in his hands. "which room number is your again?" "Oh um 214. do you need a hand with that?" she asks seeing him carrying a huge box with some of her stuff. "no thanks sweetie but there's more in the back." He says as he begins to walks inside.

Sharpay feels her brother at her side and hears him let out a sigh she turns to him.

"You okay?" she asks looking him in the eyes. "I don't want you to leave home." She smiles at him and hugs him. "I don't want to leave either Ry but this is a wonderful opportunity." "I know" he says simply. She sighs and walks to the back of the car where her mother is unloading more boxes. "Ryan come help your sister." Their mother commands. Ryan nods and helps unload.

Today is Sharpay's first day of boarding school. Not because her parents kicked her out, but because they have an excellent drama program and Sharpay got a full scholarship. The school was in California, Bad thing is it's really far away from her family. Good thing though it was right on the beach which was a big plus to Sharpay.

Sharpay was walking inside the building carrying a box when she accidentally bumps into someone causing her to drop her box.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" the other girl says and scurries down to the floor picking up the stuff that fell out. "it's okay." Sharpay says also putting stuff in the box.

They both stand up and Gabriella looks at the girl in front of her who has gorgeous long blonde hair. 'whoa' Gabriella thinks eyeing the blonde.

Sharpay looks at the tan girl with long dark hair with loose curls she smiles then sees the brunette is holding her journal and staring at her.

"uh Can I have my journal?" she asks awkwardly. The brunette snaps out of her thoughts and looks down to see she is holding a journal she laughs nervously and hands it to her.

Sharpay smiles and takes the journal. "thanks" she says as she places the book in the box. The girl just stares at her smiling at the blonde haired beauty for a minute then snaps out of it.

"uh No problem it was my fault anyway. I wasn't watching where I was going." She says still smiling. "yeah well I'm kind of a klutz." Sharpay says and the brunette giggles. "well I have to go." Sharpay says and walks past the brunette.

The brunette watches the blonde, smiling until she disappears into a hallway and she can't see her anymore. "Hey Gabriella!" Gabriella turns and sees her friend walking over to her. "Hey Taylor." She says still looking in the direction the blonde went.

"What are you staring so hard at?" Taylor says raising an eyebrow at her friend. "oh um nothing." She says then blushes. "yeah right your totally blushing. Who is it? "No one really it's just hot in here." she says fanning herself. "yeah whatever come on let's go get something to eat." Gabriella nods and follows her friend.

A few hours later the Evans family are all back at the car. "you sure you don't want us to help you finish unpack?" Sharpay's mother asks her. "No I can finish thanks though." Her mother just smiles and nods.

"Okay well I guess this is it." Her father says and pulls her into a hug. "Have fun and show these people how it's done okay?." He says as he kisses her forehead. Sharpay laughs. "I will." She says as she pulls out of the hug. "I love you princess." "I love you too Daddy."

Her mother then pulls her into a tight hug. Sharpay laughs. "I love you sweetie!" "I love you too mom." She pulls out of the hug then looks over to Ryan who has his arms crossed looking down. She walks over and stands in front of him.

"Ry?" he continues to look mad. "Ryan come on don't be like that. I'll call you all the time and come visit whenever I can." she says desperately. "You better." He says after a brief silence. Sharpay smiles and Ryan hugs her tight.

"I love you PayPay." Sharpay smiles big at the sound of her nickname from when they were kids. "I love you too Ry." She says and tires to pull out of the hug but his grip is to tight. She laughs. "uh Ry your kind of squishing me." She says laughing. "oh sorry." He pulls out of the hug and smiles.

"Come on Ryan." He hears his father say he frowns slightly and kisses Sharpay's cheek and walks to the car. "Bye princess!" her father says as he gets into the car. She waves and watches then drive away with Ryan waving out the back until she can't see the car anymore.

She laughs at her twin and turns to look at the school, her new home and sighs and then she starts to walk inside.

Gabriella and Taylor walk into Gabriella's room and see boxes everywhere. "so I guess your new roommate is here." Taylor says looking around. "yeah I guess so." "what is she here for again?" Taylor asks looking at Gabriella. "uh Drama scholarship." She says as Taylor nods. "yeah so she will probably be one of those like weird drama people. With the dark hair and black clothes that reads all that sick and twisted poetry all the time." She adds which makes Taylor laugh.

"That's pretty stereotypical." Taylor says shaking her head and laughing at her friend. "yeah well that's my luck to have a roomate like that." Taylor just laughs. "okay well I'm going to meet Chad. Good luck with the roommate." She says as she hugs Gabriella. "yeah thanks." She says as she pulls out of the hug. She watches Taylor walk out then sits on her bed.

Gabriella's mind wanders to the blonde in the lobby. 'I didn't even get her name!' 'I hope I see her again.' Gabriella sighs and lays back on her bed as all these thoughts run through her mind. 'Was I really checking out a girl? i've never liked a girl...but she was so...beautiful.' Gabriella shakes her head. 'oh well i'll probably never see her again.'

Gabriella sighs and looks over at her roomates things and sees something. she gets up off her bed and picks up a journal out of one of the boxes and studies it. "this looks familiar."

"Looking through my stuff?" Gabriella hears and drops the journal and turns around. "uh sorry I was just…" she sees Sharpay standing in the doorway. "It's you!" Gabriella states excidedly and Sharpay looks at her confused.

"Excuse me?" she asks confused. 'she's so cute when she's confused.' Gabriella pushes that thought away and quickly thinks of something to say. "I mean the girl from the lobby." Sharpay's confused look turns into a smile "oh yeah." she says. 'wow she's beautiful when she smiles too!' Gabriella thinks then shakes her head. 'No Gabriella! She's a girl! and your roomate! You can't feel this way about her!

Sharpay sees the girl staring into space shaking her head. "are you okay?" she asks worriedly. Gabriella quickly snaps out of it and looks at the worried blonde in front of her. "uh yeah." Sharpay just nods.

So _you're_ my roommate?" Gabriella asks not believing it. "Is that a problem?" Sharpay says confused. "No it's just when I heard you were in for drama I was kind of expecting…

"Some drama freak?" Gabriella just nods shyly and Sharpay laughs. "yeah well it's okay because when I heard I would be sharing with someone who was here for science that you would be some big nerd with the big glasses with tape in the middle of them." She states causing Gabriella to laugh.

"Well I guess we were wrong." Gabriella says smiling. "yeah I guess so." Sharpay says nodding. "I'm Gabriella by the way." she says extending her hand out. "oh i'm Sharpay." She says shaking the other girls hand. "That's a pretty name." Gabriella says then blushes a little. "Thanks so is yours." Sharpay says smiling which causes Gabriella to smiles back.

Sharapy turns to her stuff and begins unpacking. "I'm really sorry about looking through your stuff." Gabriella says shyly. "it's okay as long as you didn't read it." She says giving the brunette a serious look. "oh! No I didn't I swear!" Gabriella says panicking causing Sharpay to laugh. "I was kidding, but still don't read it." She says giving her a stern look. The brunette just looks at her kind of scared then sees the blonds smile at her which she returns.

"Do you need help?" Gabriella asks watching the blonde hang up some clothes. "uh sure if you want." Gabriella nods and walks over and helps her hang up some of her clothes. "wow you have a lot of clothes."

"oh this is just half of it. My mom told me not to bring everything. Gabriella just laughs. "So you like to act?" Gabriella asks trying to make small talk. "yeah, and dance…and sing." Sharpay states. Gabriella smiles. "oh a triple threat." Gabriella says smiling causing Sharpay to laugh. "yeah me and my brother were in all our school's productions.

"You have a brother?" Gabriella asks. "yeah a twin brother his name is Ryan." "You have a twin! That is so cool!" Gabriella says excitedly which makes Sharpay laugh. "yeah he's awesome. He didn't want me to come here though." Sharpay says sadly. "why not?" "He didn't want me to leave him." She says as she pulls out a picture.

"This is him." Sharpay says handing her a picture of herself and Ryan. Gabriella smiles. "He's cute he looks just like you." Gabriella says then curses herself. 'of course he looks just like her he's her twin! God your stupid Gabriella!' Sharpay just laughs. "yeah, I miss him already." Gabriella smiles sympathetically at her.

"So what about you? Do you have any brother or sisters?" Sharpay asks putting some pictures on her dresser. "No it's just me and my parents but they only live about 30 minutes away so I go see them a lot. "oh well that's good." Sharpay says a little sadly wishing she lived that close to her family.

Gabriella senses her sadness and changes the subject. "you want to come to lunch with me today? You can meet everybody." Sharpay turns to her. "yeah that would be great." "Awesome" Gabriella says smiling. "we can finish up here then go meet them around 1 o'clock. "sounds good." Sharpay says as they continue unpacking her things.

XoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXo

Okay so this is just a little starting point next will be Sharpay meeting everyone.So tell me what you think and if I should continue! The only way I will continue is if i get GOOD reviews please don't leave mean ones!


	2. What has she done to me?

I wanted to give a special thanks to those of you who reviewed…

Smgedlezi14 – Thanks! I'm glad you already love it! That's what I was hoping for:D

Stessa – Thank you! I'm glad you think it's great! And thanks for the tip! I tried it out hopefully it's a little better.

Capgirl17 – Thanks!

BenethTheSurface – Thanks I'm glad you like it and I tried not to put to many "ands" but it's hard lol hopefully it's better though.

Okay here's Chapter two! Oh and there is a some Troypay in this chapter just to let you know.

XoGxSXoXoGxSXoXoGxSXoXoGxSXoXoGxSXoGxSXoXoGxSXoXoGxSXoXoGxSXoXoGxSXo

Taylor is sitting at a table with a few friends waiting on Gabriella to arrive. "Hey who's the hottie with Gabriella?" Troy asks causing Taylor to look over her shoulder. She sees Gabriella walking with a beautiful blonde girl.

"I don't know…I guess her roommate." She says shocked. Thinking the same as Gabriella that it would be some freak.

"Wow she's fine!" Chad says as Troy nods in agreement. Taylor glares at him. "I mean she's okay." He shrugs then leans over to kiss Taylor who just rolls her eyes.

Gabriella and Sharpay approach the table. "Hey guys this is Sharpay my new roommate." Gabriella says pointing towards Sharpay.

"Hi everyone." Sharpay replies nicely as she smiles sweetly and looks around at the people sitting in front of her.

Troy stands up and shakes her hand. "Hi I'm Troy." He says in a flirtatious tone. Sharpay smiles while Gabriella just rolls her eyes a little bit of jealousy going through her. 'why am I jealous?!' she thinks then quickly shakes her head pushing these thoughts out of her head.

Taylor also stands to shake her hand. "Hey I'm Taylor." The darker girl says.

Sharpay reaches out and shakes the other girls hand. "Oh hi Gabriella's told me a lot about you." She says smiling at the darker girl in front of her.

"Only good things I hope." Taylor says smiling then glances over at the brunette.

"yeah they were nice things don't worry." Sharpay says laughing slightly. Causing Taylor to smile and nod.

Taylor sits back down by Chad. "This is Chad." Taylor says putting her arms around him. Chad puts his sandwich down and turns to her. "Hey." He says with a mouthful. Taylor hits him while Sharpay just laughs.

Gabriella rolls her eyes at Chad then turns her attention to Sharpay. "So are you hungry?" Gabriella asks the blonde.

"Starving unpacking can make a girl hungry." Sharpay says smiling at the brunette in front of her.

Gabriella smiles back. "I agree. Let's go order." She says, grabbing Sharpay's hand dragging her into the line to get their food.

They both get a tingly feeling at the contact. 'What the hell was that' Sharpay thinks at the feeling she just got from touching Gabriella. She just shakes it off thinking Gabriella just shocked her or something.

The three friends watch as they walk away. "wow I am so going to hook up with her." Troy says staring at Sharpay as she talks and laughs with Gabriella, her blonde hair blowing in the wind. Taylor rolls her eyes and Chad laughs.

Gabriella and Sharpay are standing in line talking. Sharpay just watches Gabriella as she laughs. 'wow her laugh is so cute…and her smile is-wait! What am I saying?! Do I…like her?' Sharpay thinks as she looks at the brunette in front of her who happened to be staring at her. 'Oh god she's staring at me. Wait she does that a lot…wait does she like me too?! Well one way to find out.' Sharpay thinks getting an idea. "So Troy? He's kind of cute." Sharpay says eyeing the brunette.

Gabriella feels another pang of jealously wash over her but quickly brushes it off before Sharpay notices. "Yeah I guess so." Gabriella says simply looking down and trying not to let the jealousy show through her voice.

Sharpay watches Gabriella trying to sense jealousy. 'Well she didn't seem thrilled by me saying that but she didn't say anything to object either...' Sharpay sighs not wanting to think about this. 'I can't like her…or can I? she shakes her head pushing the thoughts out of her head. "So what's good here?" Sharpay asks changing the subject.

Gabriella let's out a little sigh of relief now that Sharpay has changed the subject. "Um their salad is really good it's what I normally get for lunch." She says looking back to the blonde.

Sharpay nods then smiles. "I trust you." Sharpay says then orders a salad which causes Gabriella to smile big. Sharpay turns and sees the brunette smiling at her she returns the smile then turns back to the cashier and pays for her salad.

Gabriella and Sharpay walk over to the table with their salad and water. Troy scoots over almost knocking Chad off the bench. "You can sit by me Sharpay." Troy says patting the seat. "okay." She smiles and sits next to him. Gabriella glares at him from behind then sits across from Sharpay.

XoGxSXoXoGxSXoXoGxSXoXoGxSXoXoGxSXoGxSXoXoGxSXoXoGxSXoXoGxSXoXoGxSXo

After lunch everyone is walking back to the dorms when Troy stops Sharpay. "Hey you want to have dinner with me tonight?" Troy asks flashing his charming smile.

Sharpay smiles back. "Yeah sure." She says and sees his face light up. "Awesome! I'll pick you up at 7!" he says, his smile getting bigger. "okay." She replies and turns and walks towards Gabriella who is waiting on her.

Gabriella sees Sharpay walk up to her smiling. 'wow her smile is amazing.' "What are you smiling at?" she asks not being able so suppress a smile herself.

"I'm having dinner with Troy tonight!" she says eyeing the brunette carefully.

Gabriella's smile fades. "what?" she asks a hint of hurt showing.

"Is that okay?" Sharpay asks. "uh yeah I was just thinking it was soon you know, you just met him and all." She says covering up.

"Oh yeah I know but he is so cute and really sweet!" She says smiling. Gabriella just halfway smiles back.

'Why didn't she say anything! She didn't stop me or anything!' Sharpay frowns a little. 'I guess she doesn't like me. Oh well I like guys! Yeah! Masculine, hot Guys!' she thinks reassuring herself. 'This is just a little friendly crush nothing more! You like Gabriella!-Wait no! Troy! You like Troy! Damn it…What has she done to me?'

Sharpay grabs Gabriella's hand pulling her to their dorm. Gabriella gets a tingly feeling at the contact and feels her stomach get butterflies. Gabriella can't help but smile at the feeling.

"Come on! You have to help me pick out an outfit!" Sharpay yells pulling Gabriella behind her. Gabriella's smile fades once again at the mention of _him. _'Why didn't you stop her! She asked if it was okay and you said yes! No it's not okay!' Gabriella thinks kicking herself.

XoGxSXoXoGxSXoXoGxSXoXoGxSXoXoGxSXoGxSXoXoGxSXoXoGxSXoXoGxSXoXoGxSXo

Gabriella was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling above her. 'Oh my gosh I can't stop thinking about her! why is this happening to me?! I've never felt like this towards a girl! Come to think of it I've never felt this way for anyone! what has she done to me?!'

Gabriella is soon pulled from her thoughts as she hears someone clear their throat. She looks up and sees Sharpay with a short white dress with gold sequins on top. (a/n The one Ashley wore to the premiere of Miley Cyrus best of both worlds. In case you want a visual lol) with her gorgeous blonde hair in loose curl's. she just stares at her with her mouth slightly opened.

"What's the matter? You don't like it?! Should I change?" she says worriedly as she searches for something else.

Gabriella jumps up. "No! No…I just…wow you look great." She says blushing.

Sharpay smiles at the blushing brunette. "Thanks. You think Troy will like it?"

Gabriella frowns 'oh yeah it's for _him_!' "uh yeah he'll love it." Sharpay smiles big. "Great!" Sharpay says as she moves over to the mirror.

Sharpay picks up some gold hoop earrings and starts to put them in. "So what are you doing tonight?" She asks turning to look at the brunette.

"I'm going to visit my parents." She says trying not to stare at the blonde to long. Sharpay turns back to the mirror putting on lip gloss. "sounds fun." She says and then makes a kissing face at the mirror and turns around and grabs her purse.

Gabriella watches as Sharpay picks up her purse putting lip gloss and things in. "Okay well I'm going. Have fun at home!" She says opening the door and turning to wave to Gabriella.

Gabriella smiles and waves back. "Yeah you have fun too!" Sharpay smiles and walks out. 'Not really please don't have a good time! Just run back in and say, forget about Troy you want to be with me!' Gabriella lays on her bed and groans. "what's happening to me." She asks to the empty room.

XoGxSXoXoGxSXoXoGxSXoXoGxSXoXoGxSXoGxSXoXoGxSXoXoGxSXoXoGxSXoXoGxSXo

Sharpay sees Troy at the door wearing a pair of cackies and a baby blue striped American Eagle button up shirt. She smiles at how hot he looks and walks over to him.

Troy turns around and sees Sharpay walking towards him wearing her white dress. He just stops and stares at her with his mouth open a little ways. "He Troy." Sharpay says smiling slightly at his face.

Troy snaps out of it and laughs nervously. "Wow you look hot." He says which causes her to blush slightly.

"Thanks so do you." She says and Troy smiles at her and puts his arm around her leading her out to his black sports car. "Wow I love your car."

Troy smiles at the mention of his car. "Yeah thanks it's my baby." He says causing Sharpay to laugh. "What kind of car do you have?"

Sharpay laughs knowing he will too once he hears what kind of car she has. "A Pink GT Mustang."

Troy looks up at her and smiles. "Really?" she just nods and he laughs. "I'll have to see it sometime." He says as he opens the door for Sharpay and she steps inside. He then moves around to the drivers side and gets in and drives them to the restaurant.

XoGxSXoXoGxSXoXoGxSXoXoGxSXoXoGxSXoGxSXoXoGxSXoXoGxSXoXoGxSXoXoGxSXo

Gabriella walks into her house inhaling the smell as she smiles big. "good to be home." She says to nobody.

"Gabriella? Is that you?" Gabriella hears then sees her mother enter the room smiling. She smiles back and runs over and hugs her. "I missed you baby! you haven't visited in awhile!"

Gabriella smiles and buries her head in her moms neck. "I missed you too. And I'm sorry It's just been busy at school lately." Gabriella pulls out of the hug and her mother nods at her.

"Okay well come on I just got done making some brownies. So we can sit down and you can tell me everything!" Gabriella nods and follows her mom into the kitchen.

Gabriella and her mother sit down at the table and her mother places a big plate of steaming hot brownies in front of her then sits down also. Gabriella takes one of the brownies and puts it on her plate and just picks at it as her mom rambles on about what's been going on at home.

Stella (a/n Gabriella's mom dunno her real name.) notices her daughter not eating but picking at her brownie and can tell she is not listening at all. "Gabby what's the matter?" he mother asks concerned.

Gabriella doesn't look up she sighs and continues playing with her brownie. "I have a new roommate." She says still looking down.

"Well that's great right?" she asks confused. "Do you not get along or something? Is she mean?" Stella asks worried about her daughter.

Gabriella just shakes her head. "No she's…amazing." Gabriella says finally looking up. Stella just gives her a confused look. "You promise not to hate me?" Gabriella asks worried.

Stella shakes her head shocked by what her daughter says. "Baby I would never hate you." Gabriella just nods.

"Well I kind of…Like her…A lot. And not in a 'friend' way." She says as she looks down again not wanting to see the disappointment in her mothers eyes.

Stella reaches over and grabs Gabriella's hand. "Gabriella look at me." Gabriella looks up at her with tears in her eyes. "I don't hate you and I'm not mad. I don't care if you like a girl." Stella says sincerely.

Gabriella smiles "Really you don't?" Gabriella asks getting really excited.

Stella shakes her head no. "Of course not." She says smiling. "So does she like you back?" Stella asks nudging her daughter and smiling.

Gabriella's smile soon fades. "I doubt it. She is on a date with Troy right now." She says almost crying again.

"Well maybe she is just as scared as you, and doesn't think you feel the same way so she is going out with other people. Maybe you need to be the one to say something."

Gabriella shakes her head. "I don't know mom." She says playing with her brownie again.

"You have to tell her. Does she ever do anything that makes you think she might like you back?" Stella asks curiously.

"Well…yeah! Actually she does sometimes!" Gabriella smiles the realization just hitting her. 'Maybe she does like me back!' "Thanks mom!" She says as she picks up her brownie and eats it with her smile never leaving her face. Stella just smiles at her daughter.

XoGxSXoXoGxSXoXoGxSXoXoGxSXoXoGxSXoGxSXoXoGxSXoXoGxSXoXoGxSXoXoGxSXo

Gabriella is sitting on her bed in her dorm. She got home about an hour ago and Sharpay still wasn't home. She was getting anxious looking at the clock every 2 minutes waiting on Sharpay's arrival. "Sharpay I like you." "Sharpay…I really like you and I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?" Gabriella says going over all they ways she could tell Sharpay, not liking any of them.

Gabriella leans over glancing at the clock again. "Midnight." She sighs and lays her head back closing her eyes. Just as she does she hears the door creep open. She looks up and sees Sharpay sneaking in. "Hey." Gabriella says causing Sharpay to jump.

Sharpay turns the light on and sees Gabriella sitting on her bed. "Hey I figured you would be asleep." Sharpay says as she sets her purse down and sits across from Gabriella.

"Yeah well I was waiting on you." Gabriella says getting more and more nervous.

"Oh well you didn't have to do that." Sharpay says getting up. She moves over to the mirror and starts taking her jewelry off.

"So how was the date?" Gabriella asks out of curiosity.

Sharpay smiles big as she sits down and sighs happily. "It was amazing. He's a great guy! I really like him." She says looking at Gabriella. Gabriella frowns a little. "Gabriella I just wanted to thank you for being such a good friend to me. When I first came I didn't think I would make new friends, and after two days me and you are like best friends!" Sharpay says smiling.

Gabriella just smiles trying to hide some disappointment. "Yeah I know. It's great. I really like you." Gabriella says blushing a little.

Sharpay smiles and gets up moving over to her dresser. "I like you too." She says pulling out her pajamas.

Gabriella frowns a bit. 'No! I mean I like you like you! Okay now's your chance Gabriella tell her!' Gabriella starts to talk but before she can Sharpay talks.

"I also wanted to thank you for being okay with me going out with Troy. He told me you two dated for a little while. He makes me really happy and I'm glad your okay with it." She says opening the bathroom door.

Gabriella frowns. 'I can't tell her know! She's happy with him and I can't ruin that!' "Yeah it's okay I'm just glad your happy." Gabriella says causing Sharpay to smile.

Sharpay walks into the bathroom and Gabriella falls back on her bed sighing. "Great" she says to know one.

XoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXo

Okay so there it is I promise there will be more Gabpay in the future but I didn't want them getting together in the first couple of chapters. Review if you want me to update!


	3. The Notebook

Thank you to the people who reviewed!

Rebelde girl – I'm so sorry I skipped over you comment last chapter! But I'm thanking you now! I'm glad you think my story is good! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing each chapter!

xBrownie – Thank you! I'm glad you think it's awesome! That made me happy lol!

Zashleyrocks and Zanessa sucks – your reviews made me very happy lol! I'm glad you already love it! I agree Gabpay rocks! Lol

xCuteyCupcakesx – Thank you! Glad you like it so far!

DontDeny – Thanks for reviewing! I like Gabpayness lol so there will be a lot of that. Lol and yes there is more soon!

Beneaththesurface - Thank you so much for reviewing! i'm glad you like it so far!

Well here's the next Chapter enjoy!

XoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxXoGxSXoGxXo

Gabriella wakes up the next morning to the sound of something loud and annoying. She groans and looks over at Sharpay's bed and sees it's empty. She looks towards the bathroom and sees the light on. She gets up groaning and opens the bathroom door to see Sharpay in a towel drying her hair. Her eyes widen and she is about to walk out When Sharpay looks up and sees her.

Sharpay smiles. "Morning." She says as she turns the hair dryer off.

"Morning." Gabriella reply's sleepily. Sharpay smiles.

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry!" Sharpay says worriedly.

Gabriella shakes her head. "It's okay I needed to get up anyway I have to finish some homework for class later this afternoon. Why are you up so early?"

"My first class is in half an hour." She says happily. "I'm so excited!" Gabriella smiles at the blonde in front of her. "Hey you want to go get coffee before my first class?"

Gabriella smiles "Yeah that would be great! I'll get dressed!" she says happily as she turns to get dressed causing Sharpay to laugh at her. Once Gabriella leaves she continues getting ready. 'she's so cute.' Sharpay sighs as this thought goes through her mind. Then she starts putting on her makeup.

XoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxXoGxSXoGxXo

Gabriella and Sharpay walk over to a table in a cozy coffee shop, coffee in hand. "So your excited about class?" Gabriella asks trying to start small talk.

Sharpay grins "Definitely! I can't wait to be in another play or musical. I love it so much!" she says grinning wide.

Gabriella smiles watching her. 'Her smile is so amazing.' Well I'll have to make sure I come watch your next show." She says causing Sharpay to grin and nod.

"So when is your next class?" Sharpay asks before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Not until after lunch." Gabriella says also taking a drink of her coffee. Sharpay just nods.

"Well mine will be over before lunch so are we all having lunch at the same place?" Sharpay asks and Gabriella nods in reply. "Cool." Sharpay looks down at her watch. "Well I better go I don't want to be late!" She says as she gets up and hugs Gabriella and walks out waving.

Gabriella smiles and waves back. She sighs once Sharpay walks out and rests her elbows on the table putting her head in her hands. "Gabriella?" She hears a voice say. She turns around and sees Taylor walking over.

"Hey Taylor." Gabriella says as Taylor sits where Sharpay previously was.

"What are you doing out so early? You never get up this early in the morning." Taylor asks eyeing the brunette across form her suspiciously.

Gabriella just laughs slightly. "Yeah Sharpay dragged me out to get Coffee before her first class." Gabriella says smiling as she thinks about the blonde bombshell. Taylor just watches raising her eyebrows as Gabriella seems to be in her own world.

"Well Sharpay must be something special to be able to get you out of bed and out this early. Even I couldn't do that." She says causing Gabriella to laugh.

"Yeah Sharpay is…something." She says as more thoughts start to go through her mind about the gorgeous blonde.

"Yo Gabriella you there?" Taylor says snapping Gabriella out of her thoughts.

"Yeah sorry just still…tired I guess. You said yourself I wasn't a morning person." Gabriella says covering up.

Taylor just raises her eye brows at her friend. "I think it's more than that." She says eyeing the brunette carefully. Gabriella just looks at her confused. "I see the way you look at her, or how she is all you talk about when she's not around, and how your face brightens at just the mention of her name." Taylor says still watching Gabriella carefully.

Gabriella just sighs. "Okay fine your right. I do like her." Gabriella says causing Taylor to scream in excitement. Everyone turns and looks at them, they just slump down in their seats laughing. After the laughing subsides Gabriella sits back up and sighs a little. "So what do I do?"

"You go get her." Taylor says simply causing Gabriella to laugh a little.

"Yea I wish it was that easy, but it's not." She says causing the darker girl to look at her confused. "I mean she's my roommate for one thing what if I tell her and she doesn't feel the same way and it gets weird between us. We'd still have to live together. Then there's Troy.

Taylor just looks at the brunette in front of her. "She likes you too I can tell. All those things I said about you, like the way you look at her and stuff. She's the same way."

Gabriella looks up at her friend with hope in her eyes. "really?" Taylor just nods smiling. "So you don't like hate me for liking a girl?" Taylor laughs loud and Gabriella just looks at her seriously.

Taylor stops laughing when she sees the seriousness on Gabriella's face. She grabs her hand and looks her in the eyes. "Of course I don't hate you Gabriella. You're my best friend and I don't care who you like. You can't help you fall in love with. As long as your happy i'm happy. Gabriella nods smiling and Taylor gets up. "Okay I have to go to class." She says as Gabriella stands up too.

"Yeah I'm going to go too. See ya and thanks!" she says as she pulls the darker girl into a hug.

"Your welcome Gabriella and take my advice and please tell her how you feel." She says seriously. Gabriella nods and pulls out of the hug. They then walk out of the coffee shop and go their separate ways.

XoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxXoGxSXoGxXo

At Lunch time Gabriella walks over to the table where she sees her friends all except one. "Where is Sharpay?" Gabriella asks as she sits down beside Taylor.

"I haven't seen her." Taylor says shrugging causing Gabriella to frown a little bit.

"Excuse me." Gabriella says getting up and walking away from the table.

"Where is she going Chad asks curiously."

"No idea." Taylor says shrugging.

"So Troy did you hit that last night or not?" Chad says raising an eyebrow at his friend. Taylor hits him. "OW!" He says rubbing his arm.

Troy just smiles. "No dude it was our first date I knew she wouldn't sleep with me. I'm taking my time. She's a great girl." He says and Taylor smiles then gets up to throw her trash away.

Chad leans over the table a little bit. "Okay now that she's gone Mr. Playa what's your plan?" Chad asks raising his eyebrows.

Troy laughs a little. "I'll do it tonight." He says and laughs. Chad just rolls his eyes then Taylor walks over.

XoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxXoGxSXoGxXo

Gabriella walks in to the theater and sees Sharpay by her self up on stage playing the piano. She smiles as she sits down and watches the blonde listening to the soft music fill the room.

Sharpay finishes the song and sighs then gets up and walks over to pick up her bag. "That was really good." Sharpay hears and turns around to see Gabriella sitting in the first row. Her face immediately brightens at the sight of the brunette. "Hey, what are you doing here?" She asks walking down the steps to join her.

Gabriella smiles as Sharpay sits beside her. "I was just wondering where you were, when you weren't at lunch."

"Oh yeah I decided to stay and practice a little bit." She says as she takes a drink of her water.

"Oh well can I talk to you about something?" Gabriella asks nervously, playing with her hands in her lap.

Sharpay stands up. "Yeah but how about over lunch I'm starving." She says extending her hand out to Gabriella.

Gabriella nods and takes her hand feeling that jolt of energy and butterflies again as Sharpay leads her out the door of the empty theater.

Sharpay and Gabriella walk to the restaurant and see their friends still there. Gabriella sighs knowing she won't be able to talk to Sharpay now.

Sharpay pulls Gabriella over to the table and Troy immediately stands up and greets them. "Hey Sharpay." He says smiling as he takes her hand and helps her sit down. Gabriella rolls her eyes and sits across from them.

After they all eat Troy and Sharpay walk hand in hand back to their dorms along with everyone else. Troy pulls Sharpay back. "What is it?" she asks curiously.

"I wanted to invite you to dinner at my place tonight." He says smiling.

"Okay that sounds great." She says happily.

"Great. I'll get some take out and then maybe we can have some desert. If you know what I mean." He says seductively.

Sharpay laughs at him. "Your kidding right?" he just looks at her confused. "I just met you I'm not sleeping with you." She says seriously.

Troy's smile fades. "Oh okay well see you tonight I guess." She just nods and he walks off. Sharpay sighs and catches up with Gabriella.

"Hey what was that about?" Gabriella asks her friend.

"Oh he just invited me to dinner at his place tonight." She says as they enter the building. Gabriella just nods trying to hide her disappointment and follows Sharpay into their dorm.

Sharpay walks inside and sits on her bed as she watches Gabriella put some books in her bag. "You want to watch a movie or something?" she asks not taking her eyes off the brunette.

Gabriella turns to Sharpay "I have class." She says as she sees Sharpay's smile turn to a frown. "I'm sorry." She adds after seeing the blonde's face.

Sharpay shakes her head. "It's okay, I'll just find something else to do.

Gabriella nods and puts her book bag over her shoulder. "I get out of class at 4. When I get back I promise we can watch a movie and you can even pick." She says as she sees the blonde's smile return wider than ever.

"Great!" Sharpay says jumping up. "I'll go to the movie store right now and pick one out!" she says excitedly hugging Gabriella almost knocking her over.

Gabriella just laughs as Sharpay walks out the door. 'God she's great.' Gabriella thinks then walks out the door also.

XoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxXoGxSXoGxXo

Sharpay is at the movie store browsing through the movies. 'why am I so excided about this? It's just a movie with my friend. Nothing more…or is it? Of course it's not!' "Oh god." Sharpay groans putting her head in her hands.

"Excuse me miss? Do you need help finding something?" Sharpay turns around and sees a sales woman standing in front of her.

"Oh I was just trying to pick out the perfect movie for a movie night with my friend." The sales woman nods and motions for her to follow. Sharpay does so and the woman hands her a movie. "The Notebook." Sharpay says looking at the movie in her hand.

The sales woman nods. "The most romantic movie I've ever seen trust me it's perfect for a date." She says walking to the counter.

Sharpay nods and follows her to the counter to pay. 'Wait date? Did she just say date? And why did I not correct her?! Because…I don't want to correct her…I want it to be a date…'

"That will be $7.55 please." Sharpay hears getting knocked out of her thoughts. She hands the woman her money and grabs the movie.

"Come again and good luck on your date." The woman says smiling.

"Yeah thanks." Sharpay says as she walks out.

XoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxXoGxSXoGxXo

Gabriella walks to their dorm room with a smile on her face thinking about her movie night with Sharpay. She opens the door and sees Sharpay sitting on her bed writing in her journal. She closes the door behind her causing Sharpay to look up at her smiling. "Hey." Gabriella says setting her bag down.

"Hey." Sharpay replies closing her journal and getting up placing it on the shelf. "I got the movie!" Sharpay says holding up 'The Notebook.' Gabriella smiles and nods.

"Cool let me just change into some comfy clothes." She says moving over to her dresser. Sharpay nods and gets the movie out of the case putting it in the DVD player. After getting the movie ready Sharpay lays down on her bed waiting for Gabriella.

Gabriella walks out of the bathroom in some red sweats and sits down beside Sharpay. "Okay ready." She says. Sharpay nods and presses play. They both lean back against the wall Sharpay sitting Indian style and Gabriella with her legs out forward.

A little later into the movie Sharpay's legs began to hurt. She stretches them out accidentally rubbing them against Gabriella's causing a jolt of energy to shoot up both of them. They look at each other smiling and blushing a little bit then turn their attention back to the movie.

Sharpay looks over at Gabriella and sees her drifting off with her head bobbing up and down trying to stay awake. She laughs a little causing Gabriella to look over at her. "Are you sleepy?" she asks the dozing girl beside her. Gabriella just nods smiling lazily. "Come here." Sharpay says pulling Gabriella over to her without thinking. She put her arms around the girl and Gabriella lays her head on Sharpay's shoulder.

After the movie finishes Sharpay looks down to see a sleeping Gabriella in her arms she smiles and runs her hands through her dark brown locks. "your so beautiful" the blonde says quietly looking down and the brunette in her arms.

Gabriella starts to stir, hearing a voice but not making out what the voice is saying. She wakes up and feels arms around her and remembers it's Sharpay she smiles and snuggles into her more then looks up to see the blonde smiling down at her. "Hey." She says sleepily.

"Hey." The blonde replies.

Gabriella looks over at the TV and sees a blue screen then looks back up at Sharpay. "The movie over?" Sharpay laughs slightly and nods. "Why didn't you wake me?" Gabriella asks shifting to where she is even height with Sharpay.

Sharpay just shrugs. "I didn't want to." She states. Gabriella just smiles as they look each other in the eyes only inches away from each other. Gabriella's gaze goes down to the blonde's pink lips as she subconsciously moves in closer when she hears the door knob opening causing both of them to jump up as Taylor enters the room.

Taylor walks in and sees the two girls jump up off the bed like it was on fire. "Oh god I'm sorry did I interrupt anything?" she says looking between the girls then to Gabriella.

"Uh no." Sharpay says fixing her skirt. "I should go meet Troy any ways. Ill see you guys later." She ads walking towards the door. Gabriella just nods as Sharpay walks out the door.

Gabriella sighs and lays down on the bed covering her face with her hands. Taylor moves over and sits down beside her. "What happened?" she asks as Gabriella sits up.

"We were watching a movie and I started to fall asleep so she put her arms around me to where I could lay my head on her shoulder. And god Taylor it felt so good to be in her arms." She says closing her eyes thinking back to that moment. Taylor smiles.

"What else happened?" she asks nudging her friend.

"Well I fell asleep and when I woke up the movie was off and I was still in her arms I looked up and saw her staring at me smiling and I asked why she didn't wake me and she said she didn't want to. Then I moved up to where I was even with her and we were just sitting there lost in each others eyes for like what felt like ever and I…subconsciously moved in closer to…kiss her then you came in.

Taylor groans. "I'm so sorry!" Gabriella just shakes her head gesturing that it was okay. "Boy do I have good timing. Or what?" Gabriella laughs a little then groans laying back down on the bed.

"I don't know what to do Taylor." She says helplessly looking up at her friend.

"You have to tell her Gabriella." She states simply. "I mean when you moved in closer did she look freaked out or anything?" Gabriella shakes her head no. "Okay then it's official she likes you too."

"What if it was just in the moment and I mess everything up by telling her!" Gabriella says desperately.

"Or you could tell her and get everything you've ever wanted." Taylor says seriously looking at her friend. Gabriella just nods and sits up.

"Yeah your right. I'll tell her tomorrow. I just want to sleep and not think about what is happening at Troy's right now." She says moving over to her bed. "Did you need anything?"

"No I was just coming by I was bored but I'll let you sleep. I'm going to go by and see what Chad is up to." She says opening the door. "Bye love you!"

"Love you too!" Gabriella replies as she crawls into bed and Taylor walks out the door.

XoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxXo

Sharpay walks in the door and sees Gabriella asleep. She walks over and pulls the cover off of Gabriella and climbs on top of her straddling her.

Gabriella wakes up and sees Sharpay on top of her. She smiles. "What are you doing?" she asks trying to control her breathing as the blonde leans over inches away from her face.

"I want you." Sharpay says seductively as she kisses Gabriella's neck. Gabriella's smile widens and she pulls Sharpay up and kisses her passionately.

Gabriella moans softly as Sharpay's hands roam down to the hem of her shirt and starts sliding it up slowly lifting it up over her head. Gabriella pulls back "What about Troy?" she asks as the blonde sits up still straddling her.

Sharpay pulls her shirt up over her head then starts unclasping her bra. "Forget about him. I want you." She says as she lets her bra drop. Gabriella smiles and pulls her down into another passionate kiss.

Gabriella hears Sharpay moan through the kiss as Gabriella starts massaging Sharpay's breast. She smiles then Sharpay pulls away and kisses down Gabriella's stomach until she gets to her pants. She then slides them down along with her thong, kissing every inch of her leg on her way back up until she gets to Gabriella's wet center. Sharpay's tongue gets closer and closer to her center as Gabriella groans in anticipation. She feels Sharpay's tongue about to enter her…

RING, RING! Gabriella bolts up in her bead looking over at her nightstand to see her phone going off. She picks it up and has a text message from Chad.

Hey, have you seen Taylor?

Chad

Gabriella groans and text back telling him she should be on her way to his place. She lays back and looks over at Sharpay's bed and sees it empty. 'just a dream' she thinks sighing. She looks over at her clock and it says, 9:20. "It's only been 20 minutes since she left?!" she says desperately. She lays back down in her bed sighing. She then closes her eyes trying to go back to sleep.

XoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxXoGxSXoGxXo

Sharpay walks up to Troy's dorm and knocks on the door trying to figure out what just happened. 'Did she almost kiss me? Or did it just seem like she was getting closer?' Sharpay is soon pulled out of her thoughts as Troy answers the door.

"Sharpay! What are you doing here?" he asks nervously. Shutting the door behind him.

"I thought we had a date?" she asks confused.

"Did you not get my voicemail? I called you about an hour ago telling you I was busy." He says still a little nervous.

"Oh I'm sorry I haven't even checked my phone." She says turning around.

"Troy baby what' taking so long." Sharpay hears. She turns around and sees a girl walking out of his dorm in one of his shirts only. She gets furious.

"Oh I see I won't sleep with you so you just move on?! Is that all you wanted me for?!" she asks outraged stepping closer to the now frightened boy.

Troy steps back a little. "Sharpay look you're a great girl really but, I'm not a relationship kind of guy I'm sorry." He says as she steps closer. He tries to step back but backs into the wall. She slaps him across the face hard then turns around and storms off. Troy just watches her holding his cheek.

XoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxXoGxSXoGxXo

Sharpay walks into their dorm crying. She sees Gabriella in her bed asleep. She quickly changes into her pajamas and walks over to Gabriella's bed and lifts up the covers a little bit crawling in, snuggling up to Gabriella.

Gabriella wakes up hearing crying and feels arms around her waist. She looks down and sees Sharpay. She runs her hands through the blondes hair. "What happened Sharpay?" she asks worried.

Sharpay just looks up at her, her eyes filed with tears. "T…Troy…He…He."

"Sshh…" Gabriella cuts her off. "It's okay calm down." She says as she rubs Sharpay's back getting her breathing under control. "Now what did Troy do?" she asks brushing some hair out of the crying girl's face.

"When I got there…He was with another girl." She says crying.

Gabriella sighs. "Come here." she says pulling the crying girl closer to her. "It's okay." She says trying to soothe the distressed girl in her arms. Sharpay just snuggles closer to her.

A little later Sharpay starts to think. 'Why am I even crying? I don't even like Troy. I like Gabriella. Yeah that's right I said it! I like Gabriella!' she smiles proudly to herself for finally admitting it. 'Now only if I could say it to her.' She looks up at Gabriella and sees her sleeping. She smiles watching the brunette beauty sleeping peacefully. 'Yeah I definitely like her.' She thinks as she snuggles into her more letting sleep take over her body.

Okay well there you go. Yeah I changed the rating just to be safe. But yeah tell me what you think!


	4. I Like You Too!

So sorry for not updating in awhile but I was sick when I put up those 3 chapters in 3 days so I was at home all day lol…now I'm back at school and hanging out with my friends so you'll get a new chapter probably twice a week.

Well here's the next Chapter enjoy!

XoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxXoGxSXoGxXo

Gabriella wakes up the next morning to the sound of an alarm ringing. She looks down and sees Sharpay still asleep in her arms she smiles then reaches over her and turns off the alarm. Then she looks down and just watches Sharpay sleeping peacefully. She runs her hands through Sharpay's golden locks and smiles. "Sharpay." She says quietly.

Sharpay starts to stir at the sound of a voice. She slowly flutters her eyes open and sees Gabriella staring down at her smiling. She immediately smiles back up at her. "Morning." She says yawning.

Gabriella just laughs at the blonde in her arms. "You should get up. You're going to be late." She says sweetly while brushing a blonde piece of hair behind the girls ear.

Sharpay snuggles into Gabriella more. "I don't want to get up. I want to stay here all day." She says closing her eyes.

Gabriella laughs "Well I wish we could to but we have class." She says with a little bit of disappointment.

Sharpay nods. "I know." She says looking up at the brunette. "Thank you for letting me sleep with you." She says sincerely.

Gabriella shakes her head and smiles. "You don't have to thank me. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." She says smiling at the girl still in her arms.

Sharpay smiles at her then closes her eyes and sighs. "Well I guess I have to get up now." She says slowly sitting up. She looks over at her shoulder to see Gabriella sitting behind her. "Hey you want to have lunch just us today? I don't really want to eat with Troy and them." She asks turning fully around to face the brunette.

Gabriella grins wide and nods. "Yeah I'd like that." She says happily. Sharpay just nods and gets up and walks into the bathroom to get ready. Gabriella hears the shower start and lays down, putting a pillow over her head and screams happily into it.

Gabriella's phone then starts to ring. She reaches over and picks it up looking at the caller ID. "Taylor." She says to know one. Then hits the answer button. "Hello?" Gabriella says happily.

"uh oh someone sounds in a good mood! That must mean something happened!" she says eagerly causing Gabriella to laugh. "How did last night go? Did you tell her? What did she say? What did you say?" Taylor asks eagerly.

Gabriella shakes her head and smirks. "Hello to you to Taylor." She says laughing at her friend.

"Oh right sorry. Hey." She says apologetically. "Okay now tell me what happened!" She says her curiosity taking over again.

Gabriella laughs then listens to make sure Sharpay is still in the shower. Then lays back on her bed. "Nothing really. I didn't tell her."

"What?!" Taylor says disappointed. "Why not?"

Gabriella sighs. "Well when she went over to Troy's he was with another girl and so she was crying when she came back. I just held her and tried comforting her. I couldn't tell her when she was upset like that."

"Oh well then why are you in such a good mood?" she asks curiously.

Gabriella smiles. "She slept with me in my bed, and I just held her all night. It felt so good Taylor! It was the best sleep I've ever gotten! " she says as she sighs out of pure bliss.

Taylor smiles big at the happiness of her friend. "Well are you going to tell her today?"

Sharpay gets out of the shower and hears Gabriella say her name. she leans over placing her ear against the door to listen. "I'm definitely telling her I like her today. I can't stand not being with her for much longer. I just hope she says, she likes me too." Sharpay hears this and grins wide cupping her hand over her mouth to suppress a scream.

Sharpay leans back against the door smiling wider than ever. 'She likes me! Oh my god! This is freaking amazing! Oh god I just want to go out there and kiss her so bad!' Sharpay thinks smiling. 'Wait…she likes me? Oh god what do I do? What will people think?' she thinks getting scared. 'What am I thinking?! I don't care what people think! I like her and I am not afraid to show it!' She thinks and nods to herself then she walks back over to the mirror to quickly finish getting ready, her smile never leaving her face.

Gabriella hears the bathroom door opening. "Oh Taylor I have to go I'll call you later!" She says quickly hanging up as Sharpay walks out of the bathroom, dressed and ready to go. "Hey you got ready fast." She says as Sharpay just stands their smiling.

"Yeah I know I thought I would get an early start." She says putting her bag over her shoulder. Gabriella just nods. "So I'll see you at lunch?" She asks and Gabriella nods smiling as Sharpay goes towards the door. Sharpay turns to her. "One more thing." She says walking over to Gabriella. Gabriella just looks at her curiously.

Sharpay walks over to Gabriella standing right in front of her. Gabriella suddenly gets nervous, her face turns red and she gulps loudly because of how close Sharpay is.

Sharpay smiles at the effect she is having on the brunette. She smiles and puts her hands on Gabriella's shoulders and leans in kissing her softly.

Gabriella freezes not yet processing what Sharpay is doing. After a second she kisses back enjoying the Strawberry taste of Sharpay's lip gloss.

Sharpay pulls back and rests her forehead against Gabriella's and smiles at her. "I like you too." She says smiling.

Gabriella looks confused then smiles realizing what Sharpay was saying. "You heard my conversation with Taylor?" She asks smiling wide at the blonde.

Sharpay nods. "Yeah I did, and I _do _like you too." She says again smiling.

Gabriella smiles wide and kisses Sharpay again then pulls back. "Oh you better go your already late." She says looking at the clock.

Sharpay nods. "Yeah your right." She kisses Gabriella quickly and walks out the door blowing Gabriella a kiss before walking out.

Gabriella shrieks in excitement as she falls back on her bed smiling.

Sharpay is walking towards the stairs when she hears a shriek from in their room. She turns looking at the door curiously then laughs and continues walking to class.

XoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxXoGxSXoGxXo

Sharpay sits down in the front row of the theater as everyone walks out waiting on Gabriella. She pulls out her cell and calls her brother.

"Hey Shar!" he says happily. She smiles.

"Hey, how you doing?"

"I'm good, missing you. Drama is horrible without you! There is like no talent in our school!" he says dramatically.

"I'm sure that's not true." She says laughing.

"What is this? Sharpay being nice to other people? Wow didn't think I would see the day! What happened to your 'Ice queen act?"

Sharpay shifts in her seat. "Yeah that's not me anymore. I was planning on being like that but then I made a…friend and I just couldn't."

"A friend?" Ryan says curiously. "Who is he?" he asks smiling.

Sharpay is silent for a moment. "It's…a girl." She says embracing herself for his laughter.

"Oh so no boy? Just a friend?" he says not realizing what's going on.

"Actually…she's my…Well more than a friend…hopefully girlfriend soon." She says pulling the phone away preparing for a scream.

"Really?" Ryan says calmly.

"Uh yeah…that's all your going to say about me liking a girl?" she asks amazed.

"Uh Shar in case you forgot…I'm gay." He says laughing.

"Yeah I know it's just…it's me. I mean if word got out at East High that their 'Queen' was gay I'd be the laughing stock of everyone!"

"Well I'm not everyone Shar." He says sweetly.

Sharpay smiles. "I know, and I miss you. I'll come visit soon, but I have to go I'm about to meet Gabriella."

"Okay have fun with your new girlfriend!" he says laughing.

Sharpay groans. "Bye Ryan!" she says laughing.

"Bye." He says as they both hang up.

Sharpay throws her phone in her purse looking around the empty theater. She looks up at the piano and walks over to it.

XoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxXoGxSXoGxXo

Gabriella walks into the theater and once again sees Sharpay at the piano playing, but this time she hears Sharpay start to sing. She stands in the back listening to the sweet sound of Sharpay's voice. Gabriella gets mesmerized and walks up the stage and sits beside her as Sharpay finishes the song.

Sharpay turns towards Gabriella after finishing and smiles, Gabriella instantly smiles back. "That was really good Sharpay. I had no idea you could sing that good." She says seriously but smiling. Sharpay smiles and kisses her gently on the lips.

"Thank you." Sharpay says smiling. Gabriella just nods smiling.

"Come on let's go to lunch. We have to talk." She says seriously. Sharpay nods getting worried and follows the brunette out of the theater.

They walk over in silence both girls just in their thoughts. 'Oh god what if she changed her mind! What if she doesn't like me! No that can't be it! She seemed so happy! This morning!'

"Where do you want to sit?" Sharpay hears getting pulled out of her thoughts. She looks around and realizes they are in the restaurant. She nods in the direction of a booth in the back corner. "Okay come on." Gabriella says pulling Sharpay to the booth.

They sit down as the waiter comes over and takes their drink order and walks back to the kitchen. Sharpay looks over at Gabriella getting scared. "So what do we need to talk about?" she asks nervously. Gabriella looks over at Sharpay.

"Well, us." She says looking Sharpay in the eyes. Sharpay looks down and plays with her hands in her lap. "Is there an us?" Gabriella asks studying Sharpay.

Sharpay looks up at Gabriella. "Do you want there to be?" she asks the brunette.

Gabriella nods. "Yes, very much so." She says causing Sharpay to smiles big.

"Me too." She says happily.

"Well Sharpay will you be my—Just then the waiter walks over placing their waters on the table. They just smile at each other and turn to the waiter. "Thank you" Gabriella says a bit of annoyance showing through her voice. Sharpay just smiles at her.

"You guys ready to order?" The waiter asks a little to energetically. The girls nod and order their food. The waiter takes their menus and walks back to the kitchen.

"What were you saying?" Sharpay asks grabbing Gabriella's hand over the table.

Gabriella looks down at their hands and smiles. Then looks back up at Sharpay. "I was going to ask you if…you wanted to be my girlfriend?" she says getting nervous for some reason.

Sharpay smiles and nods. "Yes Gabriella I would love to!" she says happily. Gabriella smiles as they just look into each others eyes blocking everything out.

They hear someone clear there throat and see their waiter smiling at them with their plates in her hands. 'Wow how long were we staring at each other?' she thinks laughing. They pull away from each other blushing as their waiter puts the plates down and walks off. Gabriella and Sharpay laugh and start eating.

XoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxXoGxSXoGxXo

A half an hour later Gabriella pushes her plate away from her and looks up at Sharpay. "Is it okay if I tell Taylor and Chad about us?" she asks the blonde who pushes her plate up also.

Sharpay looks at Gabriella and smiles. "Of course it is babe." She says smiling, causing the Gabriella to smile and blush. "What?" Sharpay asks the blushing brunette.

Gabriella smiles and takes Sharpay's hand. "You called me babe." She says smiling. The blonde just giggles at her.

"You're a dork." She says laughing. Gabriella glares at her playfully. Sharpay gets up and kisses Gabriella causing her glare to turn to a smile. Sharpay smiles proudly and sits back down. "I knew you couldn't stay mad at me." She says proudly. Gabriella just rolls her eyes and smiles.

"You done eating?" Gabriella asks looking at her girlfriend. Sharpay nods and Gabriella gets up and walks over to her extending her hand out to her. Sharpay takes her hand and smiles as they walk out of the restaurant hand in hand.

They get outside the restaurant and Gabriella turns to Sharpay. "Is it okay if we go by and see Taylor and them for a little?" Sharpay smiles.

"So you can tell her about us?" Sharpay says eyeing the blonde. Gabriella just nods smiling.

"Yeah I promised I would tell her when it happened and I kind of hung up on her this morning." She replies back. Sharpay nods and takes Gabriella's hand again as they leave to go see Taylor.

XoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxXoGxSXoGxXo

At lunch Taylor, Chad and Troy are sitting having lunch, talking and laughing loud.

Gabriella and Sharpay approach the table hand in hand and Taylor smiles at them then shrieks standing up hugging both of them. Gabriella smiles and Sharpay just kind of smiles back, not expecting a hug from Taylor.

"Okay what is going on?" Troy asks clearly confused. The girls just smile at him.

Gabriella looks at Sharpay who just nods at her then Gabriella turns back to everyone. "Well me and Sharpay are…dating now." She says flinching a little, expecting them to yell or something.

"I knew you guys were into each other." Chad says shrugging. Gabriella and Sharpay just smile at each other.

"Okay hold up hold up!" Troy says waving his hands in the air not comprehending what's going on. "You guys are gay?" he says not believing it.

"Well…no not really. I mean I'm not attracted to girls. Just Gabriella." Sharpay says as Gabriella nods.

"Same here." she agrees. Troy just looks between them trying to grasp everything.

"Did I do this?" he asks Sharpay after a brief silence. Everyone glares at him. "What? I mean she was dating me and then I cheated on her and now she's gay!" Sharpay just smirks.

"No Troy you didn't do it. I liked Gabriella ever since I met her. You just helped me realize it." She says as Gabriella wraps her arms around Sharpay. Troy just shakes his head.

"Whatever." He says still a little confused at the fact they like each other. The girls just roll their eyes at him as Sharpay and Gabriella sit down joining them.

"So what were you guys talking about before we got here?" Gabriella asks getting a bottle of water for her and Sharpay out of the water machine behind them. Then handing one to Sharpay and sitting down beside her.

"Oh Troy was telling us about this girl that his cousin was talking about from her school." Taylor says.

"Oh what about her?" Gabriella asks looking at Troy and taking a drink of her water.

"Well you know that girl she says is a total bitch to everyone?"

"The one who broke up her and her boyfriend by starting a rumor that she had crabs?" she asks as Troy nods and Sharpay laughs.

"Yeah well apparently she moved schools so she doesn't have to deal with her. The whole school doesn't have to deal with her. She said she like threw a party when she left." He says as everyone laughs.

"I love your cousin Kelsi, when is she coming to visit?" Gabriella asks as Sharpay spits out some of her water. Gabriella turns to her patting her back. "Are you okay?" she asks worried.

Sharpay just nods putting her water down. "Did you say Kelsi?" she asks a little uneasy. Troy nods and she just looks down.

Gabriella looks at her girlfriend and puts her hand on her knee. "You okay?" she asks concerned. Sharpay just nods.

"What did you say that girls name was?" Taylor asks Troy. He just shrugs.

"I don't remember if she even told me. She was always just rambling on about the stuff she did to her." Sharpay just continues to look down as they continue talking about it getting more and more angry.

"It was me." Sharpay whispers. Everyone just looks at her.

"What?" Gabriella asks confused.

"It was me okay!" she says a little too loudly. "I was the bitch that everyone hated!" she says as she gets up and walks off. Gabriella gets up confused and catches up with her grabbing her arm. She turns Sharpay around and sees Sharpay crying.

"Hey what's going on?" she asks wiping away Sharpay's tears.

"That was me that Troy was talking about! I went to Kelsi's school and I was the bitch." She says as more tears come.

Gabriella just looks at her unbelievingly. "Sharpay how is that possible you are the sweetest person I know." She says confused.

Sharpay laughs a little. "Yeah well not at East High. I was known as the 'Ice Queen'." She says as Gabriella still looks confused. "Well when me and my brother first started going there everyone hated us because we were so rich. They thought we would be mean. So they would never talk to us. I just got used to it and became the rich snob. I focused on my musicals and not on anyone else. I just became out of control with power and I couldn't stop. Then I move here where no one knows any of that and then I meet you and I just couldn't be that person I was at East High. I didn't want you to hate me.

Gabriella smiles and kisses Sharpay. "Well I don't hate you. I never will. And I don't care about who you were at East High. I don't care if you were the 'ice queen' or whatever." She says waving her hands in a dramatic way. "That's not who you really are. I know the real you and like her…a lot.

Sharpay smiles and hugs Gabriella tight then kisses her. After a moment she pulls back and rests her forehead on Gabriella's. "Thank you." She says sincerely. Gabriella just nods smiling.

Gabriella pulls back and grabs Sharpay's hand. "Come on let's go back." She says pulling Sharpay to the table. They sit down and Sharpay looks down then around at everyone.

"I'm sorry about that guys." She says looking down again.

"It's okay." Taylor and Chad say at the same time.

"So you're the one who treated my cousin like a bitch?" he asks as she just slowly nods. "Why would you start that rumor?!"

Sharpay looks up fast. "I didn't! it was a girl named Martha! And anyway she didn't even like him! She was like in love with Jason! Everyone could see it! They got together soon after so she should be thanking me!" she says angrily. Gabriella wraps her arms around her calming her down.

"Guys look, she's not like that here and she's sorry okay, but it's over and there is nothing we can do so forget it Troy!" Gabriella says taking up for Sharpay. Sharpay just looks at her lap and Troy sighs and looks down.

"Thank you." Sharpay says to Gabriella quietly. Gabriella puts her chin on Sharpay's shoulder and her hand on her thigh.

"No problem." She whispers back wrapping her arms around Sharpay.

"So are you guys going to tell people?" Taylor asks changing the subject only to receive confused looks. "I mean about you two dating." She says pointing between them.

"I don't know." Gabriella says unsurely.

"What? Of course we are!" Sharpay says not even hesitating. Gabriella just looks at her. "Do you not want to?" she asks a little hurt.

Gabriella takes Sharpay's hands in hers. "No I do I just…People can be mean Sharpay do you want to go through that?" she asks seriously.

Sharpay just shakes her head. "Gabriella I don't care what people think."

"Sharpay you've never been the one getting made fun of you don't know how it feels." Gabriella says as Sharpay looks at her confused.

"What are you saying?" Sharpay asks giving her a confused look.

"I'm just saying you were the one who was mean to people you've never been the one to have to take crap from someone. You don't know how it feels." Gabriella says as Sharpay just looks at her unbelievingly. "Look I'm sorry for bringing that up, but it's true you don't know how it feels."

Sharpay shakes her head a little angry. "Gabriella I don't care. I don't want to hide us." She says brushing a piece of hair out of Gabriella's face.

Gabriella nods. "Okay if your sure. We will." She says as Sharpay nods and kisses her.

"Okay now that's hot." Troy says. Gabriella and Sharpay pull apart and everyone just glares at him. "What?" he says putting his hands up. They just roll their eyes at him.

XoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxXoGxSXoGxXo

Everyone leaves the restaurant and Gabriella turns to Sharpay. "I don't have class for another hour if you to go get some ice cream or walk around the park or…anything you want to do!" She says stepping in front of Sharpay.

"Well I can't I have to get back to the dorm, but you go and get you some ice cream okay." She says walking past the confused brunette.

Gabriella turns around confused and catches up with Sharpay. "What do you mean? You have to go back why?" she says a bit angrily for Sharpay not wanting to spend time with her.

"I just do okay." She says shrugging. "I'll see you after class." She says as she kisses Gabriella and walks off towards the dorm. Gabriella just looks at her unbelievingly then sighs and walks the other way.

XoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxXoGxSXoGxXo

Gabriella walks down the hall to her and Sharpay's door not looking forward to talking to Sharpay she was still mad about earlier and also a little scared Sharpay didn't like her as much as she thought she did. She approaches the door and pulls out her key unlocking the door. She sighs and opens the door only to see Sharpay standing in the middle of the dark room with candles everywhere and a candle lit dinner sitting on a little table with flowers sprinkled everywhere.

"Surprise!" Sharpay shouts happily. Gabriella smiles and sets her bag down.

"What is this?" she asks looking around at everything.

Sharpay walks over to her. "I made you dinner…actually it's takeout but…I decorated everything!" she says smiling.

"You scared me earlier. I thought I did something wrong." She says looking up at the blonde.

Sharpay puts her arms around Gabriella's neck. "Of course not. I just wanted to surprise you." She says before placing a kiss on Gabriella's lips. "I'm sorry…are you mad?" She says poking out her bottom lip.

Gabriella smiles. "Well how can I be mad at that face?" she says as she pokes Sharpay's lip with her finger. Sharpay smiles and Gabriella kisses her.

Sharpay pulls back from the kiss and pulls Gabriella's hand over to the table. "Come on let's eat. I'm starving!" she says as she pulls Gabriella's chair out for her to sit.

Gabriella sits down in the chair. "Thanks." She says as Sharpay sits across from her. "This looks good." she says. Sharpay smiles and they eat their food.

The Girls finish eating and Sharpay gets up and takes their trash and puts it in the trash when she feels arms wrap around her waist and a head on her shoulder. She leans back into the embrace. "Thank you for dinner." Gabriella says sweetly.

Sharpay nods and turns in Gabriella's arms wrapping her arms around Gabriella's neck. "Your welcome." She says then leans in and kisses Gabriella passionately. Gabriella returns the kiss with the same passion and slides her hand up Sharpay's shirt a little massaging the small of Sharpay's back.

"Hey guys what's—oh!" Gabpay hear and turn around to see Taylor facing the opposite way with her hand over her eyes. "I'm sorry! Oh god!" Gabriella and Sharpay smile at each other and Gabriella walks over to Taylor.

"What is it Taylor?" she says turning Taylor around.

Taylor uncovers her eyes and looks between them and smiles. She sees the romantic setting and smiles even bigger pointing at them. "oh look at you guys!" she squeals. Gabriella pushes Taylor towards the door.

"Taylor get out!" she says opening the door.

"Fine I'm going! I'm going! You two have fun!" she says raising an eyebrow at them. Gabriella pushes her out and closes the door. She sighs and turns to Sharpay who is smiling. Gabriella smiles and they both burst out laughing.

Gabriella walks over to Sharpay and wraps her arms around her waist. Sharpay wraps her around Gabriella's neck. "So where were we?" Gabriella asks smiling slyly at her girlfriend.

Sharpay smiles. "I think right about here." she says as she kisses Gabriella passionately. Gabriella walks Sharpay over to her bed falling on to it never breaking their kiss. Gabriella moves down kissing Sharpay's neck as Sharpay closes her eyes and moans.

Gabriella slides her hands down to the bottom of Sharpay's shirt and pulls it off then kisses down her neck and down to her chest. Sharpay runs her hands through Gabriella's hair moaning loudly.

"Gabriella?" Sharpay says breathlessly.

"Hm?" Gabriella replies still kissing Sharpay's chest.

"I…I've…never done this…" she says, her face turning red.

Gabriella looks up at Sharpay then moves up and looks her in the eyes, hovering above her. "Do you want me to stop?" she asks seriously.

Sharpay shakes her head. "No I want to I'm just…"

"Scared?" Gabriella finishes and Sharpay nods. "I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do." She says sitting up but still on top of Sharpay.

Sharpay shakes her head. "No I want to really." She says before pulling Gabriella into a passionate kiss and pulling her shirt over her head. (A/N okay not good at writing sex scenes so just go with your imagination lol.)

Well There you go! Sorry for the wait! Review please!


	5. Coffee and Donuts

Okay well A special Thanks to Trumpetrulez101 for writing the sex scene! So their you go people enjoy it! She wrote it better than I could have! So here you go…This is where we left off!

XoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxXoGxSXoGxXo

Sharpay lay there, her heart beating rapidly, as Gabriella slowly ground her hips against Sharpay's, eliciting a sharp moan from the blonde.

Gabriella smirked as she bent low to kiss her, tongues entwining tenderly. Even though it was Gabriella who was on top, it was Sharpay who made the first move, tentatively moving her hands up to cup Gabriella's breasts.

"Oh God Sharpay..." Gabriella moaned as Sharpay cautiously kneaded the ample flesh before her, as Gabriella moaned and writhed on top of her. Sharpay could feel the heat in her center becoming more and more intense as Gabriella's moans filled her ears.

Gabriella slowly pulled her shirt and sports bra off, letting Sharpay salivate at the sight of her exposed breasts, nipples hardening from the cold air. She gasped as Gabriella laid down, pressing herself against Sharpay. Sharpay in turn started to grind her hips upward carefully, watching Gabriella's face as she grew rougher and rougher.

Gabriella teasingly pulled Sharpay's shirt and pants off, throwing them carelessly over her shoulder where they hit the wall and fell to a heap in the ground. Sharpay's breathing was erratic as Gabriella slipped one delicate manicured finger down below the bikini shorts Sharpay wore.

"What are you doing?" She gasped, as she felt Gabriella's finger inside of her, bending and curling gently.

"I want to make you feel good." Gabriella murmured as she added another finger and continued to slide them in and out of the hot tunnel. Sharpay moaned and arched her back against Gabriella's busy fingers,

"Are you close?" Gabriella whispered sensually a moment later, dipping her mouth down to Sharpay's breasts, running her tongue over them gently. Sharpay nodded, panting, bucking her hips roughly.

"Go...harder...faster..." She breathed, bucking wildly, as Gabriella's fingers worked faster and faster. With one sharp moan, Sharpay felt herself release over her lover's hands. Gabriella sighed in relief as she fell next to the blonde girl.

"I was so afraid I wouldn't be able to get you off." She confided, squeezing one of Sharpay's breasts gently, rubbing it tenderly. Sharpay nodded weakly, her orgasm still shocking her body.

"I want to make you cum over and over again." Gabriella whispered erotically after a moment of silence, sucking Sharpay's erect nipple into her mouth, rolling it between her teeth and teasing it with her tongue. Sharpay screamed in pleasure, and clutched the girl's head closer to her chest, panting again. As Gabriella continued to tease her breasts, Sharpay brushed her damp hair out of her forehead, groaning as Gabriella increased her sucking. Sharpay ground her hips against Gabriella's dripping center.

"Baby, you're so wet..." Sharpay murmured, sliding down her lover's body, so her eyes were level with Gabriella's most sensitive area. Gabriella nodded, shifting a bit uncomfortably as Sharpay placed her knee against the moist core, applying pressure carefully. Gabriella moaned and bucked her hips roughly, before Sharpay removed her knee and slid down farther.

"I don't know how to do this, but I'm going to try." She whispered, spreading Gabriella's legs farther and bringing her face very close. Gabriella was already panting in anticipation, waiting for that moment when Sharpay would claim her.

Carefully, Sharpay flicked the brunette's clit with her tongue, eliciting a moan and a thrust of the hips. Without a second thought, Sharpay drew her hips closer to her face, and gently ran her tongue around the opening, teasing and probing softly. Gabriella ran a hand down to the blonde hair and tugged it gently, and Sharpay took that as a hint to just do it.

Throwing all care to the wind, she plunged her tongue into Gabriella, which earned her a shriek of pleasure. Growing more comfortable with her situation, Sharpay licked Gabriella's clit from top to bottom, sucking and nipping, occasionally replacing her tongue with her fingers. Gabriella was in agony; she could feel her climax coming, but she couldn't get to that point.

Sharpay had noticed this, and without warning threw Gabriella's legs over her shoulders and drove her tongue in as far as she could go, thrusting in and out roughly. Gabriella let out one long shriek as she filled Sharpay's mouth over and over again. The blonde willingly swallowed all that she was given. When Gabriella had finished, Sharpay lapped away all the remnants, never breaking eye contact with her lover. As she finished cleaning up, Sharpay pulled herself up to eye level with Gabriella, who was still shaking.

"Wow." Gabriella breathed as soon as she regained speech capability. Sharpay laughed, gently brushing the hair out of Gabriella's eyes. Tentatively, Gabriella leaned in and kissed Sharpay deeply, hands roaming. Tongues slid in and out of the two girls' mouths, each tasting Gabriella's juices.

Gabriella slowly cupped Sharpay's breasts, placing a delicate kiss on each, before she climbed out of the bed, walking over to the dresser. Sharpay followed, spinning the girl around and kissing her deeply. Gabriella instantly wrapped her legs around Sharpay's waist as both girls let their hands wander to cup the other's ass. Gabriella moaned into the kiss, and began to gently thrust against Sharpay. Sharpay began to thrust back, until the two girls were roughly thrusting against each other pressed into a wall. Sharpay broke away and smiled sheepishly.

"As much as I love doing you against a wall, I'm really tired baby..." She simpered, and beckoned Gabriella to join her in bed.

She obliged, and the two collapsed into bed, arms around each other, each dreaming of the future…

XoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxXoGxSXoGxXo

The next morning Gabriella wakes up smiling, then feels emptiness beside her and turns over to see the bed empty. She frowns and looks at the clock. 'It's to early for her to be at class. Maybe she regrets last night! No! she can't! it was wonderful!' she thinks panicking.

"Morning." Gabriella hears and looks over and sees Sharpay walking in the door smiling with coffee and donuts in her hands. Sharpay sits down and kisses Gabriella softly then hands her some Coffee.

Gabriella takes the coffee and smiles. "I thought you left." She says grabbing a donut out of Sharpay's bag.

Sharpay shakes her head. "No…never. I just thought after a night last night we may need some coffee. I don't know about you, but you wore me out." She says smiling.

Gabriella laughs and nods in agreement then reaches over and kisses Sharpay. "Thank you for the coffee and donuts." She says sweetly. Sharpay nods and gets up picking up her books.

"I have to go to class. I'll meet you at the restaurant for lunch?" she asks walking back over to her girlfriend. Gabriella nods and Sharpay leans down and kisses her passionately. "Bye baby." Sharpay says pulling away.

"Bye!" Gabriella says cheerfully watching Sharpay walk out the door. Gabriella just smiles as she eats her donuts not being able to stop thinking about Sharpay and last night.

XoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxXoGxSXoGxXo

Gabriella walks into the theater and sees Sharpay and about 7 other students on stage. She sits in the back and giggles watching Sharpay standing off to the side twirling her hair around looking bored waiting for her turn.

"Sharpay! Your up!" a woman says as Sharpay smiles and walks to the middle of the stage. "Okay you are auditioning for the part of Ashley?" she asks as Sharpay nods. "So your singing What I've been looking for?" Sharpay nods once again grabbing a microphone. Gabriella sits up in her seat watching to see what Sharpay is going to do next. She hears soft music began to play as Sharpay takes a deep breath.

"It's hard to believe that I couldn't see, you were always there beside me.

Thought I was alone with no one to hold, but you were always there beside me." The blonde sang as Gabriella smiled getting mesmerized by her voice.

"This feeling is like no other, I want you to know.

I've never had someone that knows me like you do. They way you do.

And I've never had someone as good for me as you, no one like you.

So lonely before I finally found what I've been looking for." Sharpay finishes waiting for a response from the teacher when they hear clapping.

Everybody looks to the back of the theater and sees Gabriella standing up clapping. Sharpay smiles at her blushing a little.

Gabriella stops clapping once she realizes everyone is looking at her. She blushes and slides down in her seat slowly. "Excuse me? Who are you?" Gabriella hears and looks up and sees the teacher looking at her with her hands on her hips.

Gabriella gulps and stands up. "Uh…Gabriella…" she says turning red.

"You are not supposed to be in here this is closed auditions." The teacher says a bit angry.

"Well I'm sorry I just was walking by and heard her amazing voice and had to come check it out." She says pointing to Sharpay who blushes bright red. "Yeah it was very mesmerizing." She says nodding.

"Well thank you, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She says a bit nicer this time. Gabriella nods and smiles at Sharpay who smiles back then walks out of the theater.

XoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxXoGxSXoGxXo

Sharpay walks out the door of the theater and sees Gabriella sitting on the floor against the wall reading a book waiting on her. She smiles and stands in front of her.

Gabriella feels a shadow over her and looks up to see a smiling Sharpay. She smiles back as Sharpay extends her hand out helping Gabriella off the floor. "What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting at the restaurant?" Sharpay asks.

"Well I wanted to surprise you." She says placing a kiss on Sharpay's lips. Sharpay then starts laughing.

"I can't believe what you did in there." She says shaking her head at her girlfriend.

Gabriella wraps her arms around Sharpay's waist. "Well it was true…your voice was mesmerizing. I didn't even realize I was clapping I just heard you and everything else disappeared." She says blushing slightly.

Sharpay grins and kisses Gabriella wrapping her arms around her neck. "Well thank you for the applaud." She says kissing Gabriella.

"Your very welcome. And honestly your amazing." She says seriously. Sharpay blushes smiling sheepishly. Gabriella laughs at how adorable she looks and kisses her.

"Oh my god." Gabpay hear and pull apart looking towards the source of the noise to see a boy staring at them wide eyed.

"Oh um hey…Jake." Sharpay says a little embarrassed.

Jake just looks in between them not believing his eyes. "Sharpay? Your….your…Gay?"

Sharpay just stares at him blankly. "Is there a problem with that?" she asks with a look in her eyes daring him to say something bad.

He nods getting a little scared. "N…No I just…didn't no…that's all." He says stuttering and still just staring at them.

"Then go!" she says as he jumps and runs off. Sharpay rolls her eyes turning back to Gabriella and seeing the brunette smiling slyly at her. "What?" she asks curiously.

Gabriella pulls Sharpay closer. "That little 'bitch' thing you have going on is kind of hot." She says raising an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

Sharpay smirks. "Oh really? You think so?" she asks leaning only an inch away from Gabriella's lips.

"Oh yeah." Gabriella says seductively then closes the gab between them kissing Sharpay passionately.

RING RING! They both hear. Gabriella pulls away and groans as Sharpay laughs. Gabriella grabs her phone and answers it. "Hello?" she asks a little annoyed.

"What are you guys doing?" She hears Troy ask from the other end. Gabriella sighs.

"We're…

"Okay don't answer that!" Troy says interrupting. "Are you guys coming to lunch or what?" he asks impatiently.

"Yeah we're on our way." She says hanging up. "That was Troy wondering where we are. We better go." She says putting her phone in her purse.

Sharpay nods and takes Gabriella's hand as they start walking out. "I really hate how we always get interrupted." She says a little annoyed.

Gabriella nods in agreement. "I know." She sighs.

XoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxXoGxSXoGxXo

Gabriella and Sharpay walk over to the table where their friends are seated hand in hand. Taylor turns and smiles. "Hey girls." She says waving.

"Hey." Gabriella and Sharpay say at the same time. "We're going to get food be right back." Gabriella says dragging Sharpay to the food line.

While standing in line Sharpay notices a few people staring at them she just shakes it off and orders her food then walks over and sits with their friends.

"So how has everyone's day been?" Chad asks trying to start conversation. Everyone laughs a little then Gabriella speaks up.

"Oh my gosh you guys have to hear Sharpay sing! She is amazing! Seriously!" she says smiling.

"Really? Well I guess we will have to do that." Taylor says as they all look over at the blonde to see her looking around at everyone paranoid. Gabriella puts her hand on Sharpay's leg.

"Baby what is it?" she asks softly afraid of scaring Sharpay anymore than she already looked.

"Is it just me or is everyone starring at us?" she asks still looking around in every direction. Gabriella and every one else looks around and notice too.

"Yeah I think they are staring at us guys." Gabriella says looking at her group of friends.

Troy raises an eyebrow at her. "Not us…you." He says pointing in between Sharpay and Gabriella.

"Why?" Gabriella asks confused.

"Jake…" Sharpay whispers as Gabriella looks at her knowingly.

"Well I guess everyone knows about us baby." Gabriella says looking at Sharpay. Sharpay just nods looking away from everyone to look at Gabriella who is smiling at her. Sharpay half way smiles back trying to hide her worries.

XoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxXoGxSXoGxXo

The next day Sharpay is on stage waiting for the teacher to call out the results of the auditions. "Sharpay you got the lead! You will be playing Ashley congratulations!" she says happily. Sharpay smiles very excited about getting the part. "Okay um…Ryan you will be playing Zac, Ashley's love interest." She says as Sharpay sees Ryan jump up in excitement. She giggles watching him.

Sharpay walks over to Ryan. "Hi I'm Sharpay." She says extending her hand out.

He takes her hand and smiles. "Ryan." He says letting go of her hand as the teacher, Mrs. Davies walks over.

"I see you two are getting to know each other. That is probably a good idea since you will be kissing in the play." Mrs. Davies says and Sharpay just looks at her.

"What?" Sharpay says a little nervous.

"Is that a problem?" Mrs. Davies asks raising an eyebrow.

Sharpay shakes her head slowly. "Uh…no…it's not a problem." She says feeling a little uneasy about how to tell Gabriella. 'She shouldn't be jealous though, I mean for one it's a guy. And two I really, really care about her.'

"I think Sharpay may have a problem kissing _him_ actually Mrs. Davies." Sharpay hears a voice getting knocked out her thoughts and turns to see Jake smirking. She glares at him.

"And why would that be?" Mrs. Davies asks looking at him curiously.

"Well she's more into girls." He says causing everyone to laugh. Sharpay just looks down, facing turning red. Mrs. Davies rolls her eyes.

"You guys are dismissed." She says sighing and leaving the theater full of laughing kids. Sharpay just glances around looking at everyone laughing. The room starts to spin as all she can hear is laughing. She stumbles out of the theater and into a closet shutting the door and leaning on it trying to get her breathing under control.

XoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxXoGxSXoGxXo

Sharpay walks to their dorm room anxious to see Gabriella she just wants to run into her arms and let her tell her everything will be okay. She opens the door and sees the room empty. She looks in the bathroom then sees a note hanging on the bathroom door. She pulls it off and reads it.

Sharpay,

We had a meeting for the decathlon team I'll see you after class.

Yours always,

Gabriella

Sharpay sighs and crumbles up the paper and lays on her bed cuddling up into a ball.

XoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxXoGxSXoGxXo

Gabriella walks to her and Sharpay's dorm excited to see Sharpay's shinning face. She opens the door smiling. "Sharpay!" she says excitedly then sees her girlfriend cuddled on the bed crying. "Sharpay" she says again this time worried.

She moves over to the bed and lays down pulling Sharpay into her arms. "Baby what is it? What happened?" she asks concerned.

Sharpay sniffles and snuggles into Gabriella. "They were all laughing." She says burying her face in Gabriella's lap.

"Who was laughing at what?" she asks confused.

Sharpay sits up and looks at Gabriella. "Me…the kids in drama were laughing at me…at us." She says latching on to Gabriella once more.

Gabriella runs her fingers through Sharpay's hair. Trying to calm her. "It was horrible. Gabriella." Sharpay cries. Gabriella just sighs.

"I know baby." she says rubbing Sharpay's back in circular motions.

"You knew. You knew this would happen. But I had to be stupid and be all, 'yeah let's tell everyone!'" she says crying harder.

"Sharpay do you want to…break up?" she asks cringing at her own words.

Sharpay sits up looking Gabriella in the eyes. "No of course not." She says as Gabriella sighs in relief. Sharpay stands up. "Look this is just really hard for me. I'm not used to having people talk about me. Okay well actually I am, but it was never people making fun of me…it was people being jealous of me because I mean why wouldn't they be?" she says a little of her 'ice princessness' showing through. "which I was okay with." She adds to her rambling.

Gabriella giggles and watches her pace around the floor. "Hey come here." she says grabbing Sharpay's hand. She pulls her on to her lap and wraps her arms around her waist. Sharpay wraps her arms around Gabriella neck and looks her in the eyes.

"We'll get through it…together." She says as Sharpay just looks at her. "I like you way to much to let a few dumb kids ruin it." She says and Sharpay slowly smiles and nods in agreement.

"Yeah your right." Sharpay says and kisses Gabriella. Sharpay then pulls back. "I have something else to tell you." She says seriously looking Gabriella in the eyes.

"What is it?" Gabriella asks worried.

"Well in the play I got the lead!" she says excitedly. Gabriella smiles big.

"I thought is was bad you scared me!" she says pushing Sharpay playfully. "Congratulations…I knew you would."

Sharpay giggles then turns serious again. "Yeah well…that's not all." She says as Gabriella's face turns into worry again. "I have to kiss this guy in it." She says getting ready for yelling.

Gabriella just looks at her. "That's it? That's what was so hard for you to tell me?" she says calmly.

Sharpay nods. "I thought you might be mad…about me kissing someone else." She says a little disappointed Gabriella doesn't care that she is cheating on her.

Gabriella wraps her arms around Sharpay tighter. "I know what your thinking." She says smiling. "and no I'm not mad but not because I don't like you, but because I know it's just acting, and I trust you. I am a little jealous of him though." She says laughing causing Sharpay to giggle. Gabriella leans in and kisses Sharpay passionately.

Sharpay pulls back and walks over locking the door and turning off Gabriella's cell phone. "What are you doing?" Gabriella asks confused.

Sharpay smiles and sits on Gabriella's lap. "I'm tired of all the interruptions." She says kissing Gabriella passionately. Gabriella smiles into the kiss and lays back pulling Sharpay on top of her. She slides her hands under Sharpay's shirt.

"I want Fabulous that is my simple request…"Gabriella and Sharpay hear. Sharpay gets up and grabs her cell as Gabriella sits up sighing. "Hello?" Sharpay says annoyed.

"Hey sorry to call, but I really need to talk to Gabriella and her phone was turned off." Taylor says sounding upset.

"Yeah for a reason." Sharpay mumbles.

"What?" Taylor asks.

"Here's Gabriella." Sharpay says handing her phone to Gabriella who stands up taking it from her. Sharpay lays back on the bed watching Gabriella pace as she talks to Taylor.

Minutes later Gabriella hangs up and lays down by a dozing Sharpay. Sharpay feels the bed move and opens her eyes and sees Gabriella staring at her. "Hi." She says tiredly.

Gabriella smiles. "Hi." She says sweetly, pushing a piece of blonde hair behind Sharpay's ear.

Sharpay snuggles up to Gabriella laying her head on her chest. "What did Taylor want?" she asks sleepily.

"Oh this big dramatic story. She thought Chad was cheating on her because she saw him shopping with another girl and he wouldn't answer his phone. But then she walked into her dorm and he had it decorated with candles and gave her a necklace. Turns out the girl was his cousin and she was helping pick out the necklace. After that she hung up pretty fast. I have an idea of what they are doing now." She says smirking.

Sharpay just nods with her eyes closed. Gabriella rolls her over and kisses her. Sharpay groans. "Baby I'm tiiiiiirrred." She groans. Gabriella laughs and kisses her neck.

"You were all over me a minute ago." She says sliding her hands up Sharpay's shirt.

Sharpay nods. "yes well that was before we were interrupted and I watched you talk to Taylor for like half an hour." She says rolling over and closing her eyes. Gabriella sighs.

"I know but…" she starts, turning over Sharpay to face her. "I have a solution to that problem." She says as Sharpay opens her eyes looking at her.

"I'm listening." Sharpay says giving her, her full attention.

"Well…This weekend I was going to go home, and well…I want you to come with me." She says as Sharpay smiles.

"Okay." Sharpay says happily. Gabriella smiles and kisses Sharpay.

"What was up with that ring tone?" Gabriella says laughing. Sharpay hits her playfully.

"Hey that was a song I had to sing in a musical at my old school. I liked it thank you." She says causing Gabriella to laugh.

"Okay." Gabriella says simply. Sharpay just cuddles up to Gabriella.

"Can I please go to sleep now?" Sharpay asks pleadingly.

Gabriella laughs. "Okay." She says and kisses Sharpay then gets up and starts walking to her bed.

"Where are you going?" Sharpay asks half asleep.

"To my bed?" Gabriella questions.

Sharpay shakes her head. "No…I want you to sleep with me." She asks innocently. "Please?" she ads poking out her lip. Gabriella smiles and shakes her head.

"Why do you have to be so cute?" she asks crawling in bed with Sharpay just shrugs smiling. "Night Pay." Gabriella says wrapping her arms around Sharpay. Sharpay giggles. "What?" Gabriella asks amused.

Sharpay smiles "I like when you call me Pay." She says blushing. Gabriella laughs kisses Sharpay's forehead. "Night to you too baby." Sharpay says snuggling into Gabriella letting sleep take over both of them.


	6. Meeting the parents

Sorry for the long wait but it's been spring break and i've been partying it up lolOkay well nothing else really to say except thank you seriously for all my reviews! I'm glad you guys like my story!

XoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxXoGxSXoGxXo

Gabriella wakes up with the sun shining through the blinds. She lazily rubs her eyes and sighs. "Sharpay?" she says quietly feeling the bed beside her to feel it empty. She opens her eyes and sees a note and a rose laying on the pillow. She smiles and picks it up and reads it.

Good Morning baby!

I'm already at class. I couldn't wake you, you looked to peaceful.

Meet me for lunch!

Pay!

Gabriella picks up the rose and smells it. She lays back on her bed smiling huge looking up at the ceiling in pure bliss.

XoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxXoGxSXoGxXo

Troy walks into a restaurant and over to the counter to order his food. He hands the woman his money and steps to the side to wait for his order when he turns and sees Sharpay sitting at a table by herself watching the door. he walks over and she looks up at him. "Hey." He says awkwardly.

Sharpay looks up at him and smiles getting uncomfortable. "Hi." She says looking back to the door.

Troy looks in the direction of the door and doesn't see anything, and turns back to Sharpay. "So what are you doing?" he asks breaking the silence.

"Waiting on Gabriella." She says looking around awkwardly. He just nods in reply then sits down. She looks at him weirdly.

"Look I wanted to talk to you." He says looking at her seriously.

She just looks at him curiously. "About?"

"Well us…" he starts and she looks like she is about to protest. "Not us as in relationship but like us as in friends. I think we should start over." He says as Sharpay smiles warmly at him and nods.

"Yeah me too." She says nodding.

"Look I was a little mad when you guys first starting dating I won't lie to you. Me and Gabriella have history and it was hard." he says seriously.

"Then why did you try going out with me?" she asks raising an eyebrow.

"Look…I'm not a good person and I know that. I see a hot girl and I have to have her no matter what. I cheat on girls…a lot. I'm horrible I know." He says putting his head down.

Sharpay grabs his hand from over the table. "That's not true. You're a great guy Troy. You just need to find that special person that you can stay committed to." She says causing him to smile.

"Thanks. I can see why Gabriella likes you so much." He says smiling as Sharpay blushes. "I honestly haven't seen her this happy in a long time. Not even when me and her were dating." Sharpay grins wide at this statement.

"239. order 239?" the waiter announces and Troy stands up.

"That's me. I'll see you around." He says and Sharpay smiles warmly at him and nods as he grabs his food and walks out.

Sharpay smiles to herself at everything Troy said. 'Do I really make her this happy?' she thinks. 'I hope so because she makes me _very_ happy!'

"Hey gorgeous what are you doing sitting here all by your self?" Sharpay hears knocking her out of her thoughts. She looks up and sees Gabriella raising an eyebrow at her and smiling.

Sharpay sighs "Just waiting on my amazingly beautiful and _late_ girlfriend." She says eyeing her girlfriend.

Gabriella leans down and kisses Sharpay. "I know I'm sooo sorry about that." Gabriella says as she sits across from Sharpay. "My mom called and she can talk forever!" she says and Sharpay nods in understanding.

"I guess I can forgive you." She says sighing in a playful way.

Gabriella smiles. "Well that's very sweet of you." She says as she leans over the table and kisses Sharpay again. Sharpay just smiles watching her girlfriend. "What?" Gabriella questions.

Sharpay just shakes her head still smiling. "Nothing." She says giving a nervous laugh and blushing a little. Gabriella smiles back then looks at the menu.

XoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxXoGxSXoGxXo

After they eat their lunch Sharpay pays the bill ignoring Gabriella's protest and they start walking back to the dorm hand in hand.

"Okay so I was thinking that we could leave tomorrow morning that way we could like go hang out at the beach." Gabriella says turning to her girlfriend.

Sharpay looks nods. "Okay that sounds good." she says trying to hide a little bit of nervousness in her voice, though it didn't work. Gabriella stops and stands in front of Sharpay.

"What's wrong?" she asks looking at her girlfriend concerned.

Sharpay shakes her head and walks around Gabriella. "It's nothing." She says as she continues to walk to the dorm.

Gabriella runs and gets back in front of her. "Don't lie to me." She says looking the blonde directly in the eyes. "Tell me." She says stroking Sharpay's cheek softly.

Sharpay looks down and turns her head a little causing Gabriella's hand to fall. "Do they know?" she says quietly.

Gabriella looks at her confused. "Do they know what?"

Sharpay looks Gabriella in the eyes. "Do they know your gay? That I'm your girlfriend? Or have you just said I'm your...'friend.' "

Gabriella grabs Sharpay's hands and interlaces her fingers with her own. "Of course they know baby…and they're perfectly fine with it." She says moving her arms around Sharpay's waist. "Is that what you were afraid of?"

Sharpay nods and wraps her arms around Gabriella's neck. "I just don't want them to like…freak…like my parents probably would."

Gabriella smiles. "Didn't you say your brother was gay?"

"He's bi apparently he has a girlfriend now…it's actually Troy's cousin Kelsi." She says smirking.

Gabriella smiles. "Aw I love Kelsi." She says as she sees her girlfriend pout at her. "As a friend chill." She says jokingly as she places a kiss on Sharpay's lip causing her frown to turn into a smile. Gabriella then grabs Sharpay's hand as they continue walking to their dorm.

XoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxXoGxSXoGxXo

Sharpay and Gabriella are sitting in the floor with clothes spread everywhere. Sharpay grabs a very sophisticated and nice outfit and holds it up. "What about this?" She asks looking at her girlfriend.

Gabriella giggles. "Sharpay it's just my parents not the president where did you even get that?" she says laughing.

Sharpay shrugs. "A play I was in…" she says throwing it down and sighing. "I just want to impress them. I want them to like me." She says quietly.

Gabriella smiles. "Baby they are going to love you!" she says happily as Sharpay just nods still feeling a hint of nervousness.

"Here what about this?" Gabriella asks smirking.

Sharpay looks up and sees Gabriella holding up a red bra with black lace and matching panties. Sharpay's eyes widen as she looks from the lingerie to Gabriella. "Umm…I love it..."

Gabriella smiles and throws it in the bag. "Great! I'll take it."

"Umm…Babe I don't think I want to have sex with you at your parents house." She says seriously.

Gabriella fake pouts. "Aw why not baby…do you not want me" she asks smiling. The blonde just gives her a 'are you kidding me' look and Gabriella laughs. "I'm just trying to make you feel better.

Sharpay smiles and continues packing. "Where did you get that anyway? That just seems so not you." She says looking over at the brunette.

Gabriella shrugs. "Troy bought it for me when we were dating." Sharpay raises an eyebrow at her girlfriend. "Oh don't worry I never wore it for him." She says and Sharpay smiles nodding.

Gabriella then stands up. "Okay I have to go to class." She says extending her hand out to help Sharpay off the ground.

Sharpay takes her hand and stands up then wraps her arms around Gabriella's neck. "Okay. Have fun." She says smiling.

Gabriella rolls her eyes and wraps her arms around Sharpay's waist. "Yea because Calculus is sooo much fun." She says smirking. Sharpay smiles and kisses the brunette passionately.

Finally after air was needed they pull apart and Sharpay rests her forehead against Gabriella's "I'll miss you."

Gabriella giggles and pulls away "I'll miss you too." She kisses Sharpay quickly then grabs her bag and walks out the door blowing Sharpay a kiss. Sharpay just smiles and turns to her bag on the floor and sighs.

XoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxXoGxSXoGxXo

"Hello?" Sharpay hears a voice from the other end of her cell.

"Hey Ry." She says a little too quietly.

"What's wrong?" he asks immediately after hearing the tone of his twins voice.

Sharpay sighs. "I'm going with Gabriella to her parents house tomorrow." She says nervously.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Ryan asks confused, but doesn't get a answer. "Are you nervous?" he asks smirking and when he just hears her sigh he starts laughing.

"Ryan! This isn't funny!" she says annoyed and a little angry.

Ryan slowly stops laughing and takes a deep breath. "Sorry." He says still trying to calm down. "It's just your 'Sharpay Evans' You never get nervous."

"Well I am right now okay!" she says still annoyed.

"Okay I'm sorry Shar. Look what are you even nervous about?" he asks curiously.

"I just want them to like me…I've never 'met the parents before.' " she says with a little hint of embarrassment.

"Shar just be yourself and they will love you. Not the ice queen Sharpay you act like here, but the real you. The one that Gabriella sees." He says sincerely.

Sharpay smiles and nods forgetting he can't see her. "Yeah I guess…thanks Ryan."

"No problem. So when am I going to get to meet this amazing girl?" he says smirking.

Sharpay just laughs. "I don't know Ryan. I just need to get through meeting her parents before I think about her meeting mom and daddy." Ryan laughs knowingly.

"Yeah I know how it feels to be scared to tell them your gay." He says with sympathy. "But I don't have to worry about that anymore." He says happily.

Sharpay smiles. "So how _is_ Kelsi?" Ryan sighs happily and Sharpay can almost see the smile Ryan has on his face. She just laughs at her twin.

"She's great…we're great…everything's great." He says rambling.

"Well that's um…great." She says laughing. "But I have to finish packing I'll talk to you later. Love you Ry and I miss you." She says with a little bit of sadness.

"I love you too Shar. You have to come visit soon…I miss you too." He says with same hint of sadness. Sharpay just says okay and they hang up. She looks over to her suitcase and the clothes scattered everywhere and sighs not wanting to finish packing. She spots Gabriella's lingerie and smirks shaking her head. She then hears the door open and turns to see Gabriella walking in with two frappachino's.

"Hey I thought you could use a break from all your…" She stops mid sentence as she sees clothes still everywhere and nothing in Sharpay's bag. "…packing." She finishes eyeing her girlfriend.

Sharpay just looks down. "Yeah…I got bored of that…but I'll still take this." She says grabbing the iced coffee from her girlfriend. Gabriella just laughs.

"What have you been doing?" she asks raising an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

"Ummm….I practiced for the play and talked to my brother." She says looking at all her clothes still everywhere. "I guess I should finish this huh?" she says looking back up at her girlfriend to see her nod at her. "Okay…" she says sadly as she sits down going through the clothes.

XoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxXoGxSXoGxXo

"Okay we're all done." Gabriella says after putting the bags by the door. She turns to see Sharpay plop down on her back onto the bed. She giggles and lays on her stomach beside Sharpay and rests her head on her elbows watching her girlfriend lay there with her eyes closed.

Sharpay opens her eyes and sees Gabriella staring at her smiling. She smiles back. "Hi." She says tiredly.

Gabriella giggles and moves over closer. "Packing make you sleepy?" she asks smiling and brushing some air out of Sharpay's face. Sharpay just nods and Gabriella gets up and starts to change. "I'm so excited about tomorrow." She says putting on some pajama bottoms.

When Sharpay hears this her eyes shoot open all the nervousness coming back again being reminded. "It's going to be so much fun!" Gabriella continues and Sharpay just lays there looking at the ceiling.

Gabriella finishes changing and walks over to the beds and sees Sharpay staring at the ceiling. She sighs and lays on her back right beside her girlfriend. "Are you still nervous?" she says looking over at the blonde who just nods in reply.

Gabriella turns on her side and rests her head on her elbow. "What can I do to make you feel better?" she asks while stroking Sharpay's arms softly with her hand.

Sharpay turns her head and looks at Gabriella. "Just hold me." She says snuggling up to Gabriella who wraps her arms around the blonde. "Hm…feel better already." She says causing Gabriella to smile widely.

Gabriella tightens her grip on Sharpay and pulls the covers over them. "Night Pay." She says as she places a kiss on Sharpay's forehead.

Sharpay smiles and snuggles into her more. "Night Bri." She says yawning. Gabriella giggles and shifts a little snuggling into Sharpay as they both fall asleep.

XoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxXoGxSXoGxXo

"Sharpay hurry up!" Gabriella shouts from Sharpay's car.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" She yells back as she turns the corner to see Gabriella leaning against her car with her arms folded tapping her foot impatiently.

Gabriella sees Sharpay walking over and looks her up and down. 'Wow she looks hot.' She thinks eyeing her girlfriend. She shakes her head and stands up straight "What took you so long?" Gabriella questions.

Sharpay places her sunglasses on her head and looks at her girlfriend. "Hello…fabulous!" she says moving her hand up and down her body pointing out her outfit. Gabriella rolls her eyes. "Admit it I _do _look fabulous." She says smirking.

Gabriella just smiles and turns around opening the door and gets in the drivers seat. Sharpay smirks and gets in the car also. She looks over at Gabriella starting her car. "I can't believe I am letting you drive my car!" she says putting on her seatbelt nervously.

"Well you wouldn't take my, 'Heap of a car' she says with her fingers in the air quoting her girlfriend. "and you have no idea where it is so we would have gotten lost because face it you suck at directions." She says smiling at her girlfriend playfully. Sharpay just rolls her eyes and lays her head back against the seat. Gabriella turns to her before putting it into reverse. "By the way you _do_ look fabulous." She says putting it into reverse and pulling out.

Sharpay looks over at her girlfriend and smiles. Gabriella looks back at her returning the smile before driving out of the parking lot.

XoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxXoGxSXoGxXo

About 45 minutes later they pull up to a two story white frame house with a navy blue door and a porch all the around with a balcony on the second floor. Sharpay smiles looking at the cute little neighborhood.

"We're here." Gabriella says turning to Sharpay. Sharpay just sighs and looks down at her hands. Gabriella grabs on of Sharpay's hands causing Sharpay to look up at her. "They're going to love you I swear." She says as She kisses Sharpay's hand.

Sharpay smiles and nods. "Okay…let's go." She says taking a deep breath and opening the door. She steps out and waits for Gabriella to walk around. Gabriella grabs Sharpay's hand and leads her up the sidewalk and inside the house.

"Mom? We're home!" Gabriella yells as she drags Sharpay to the living room.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Her mother shouts. Gabriella grabs Sharpay's hand again dragging her in the kitchen where they see Stella cooking dinner. "Hi baby! what took you so long?" she asks as Gabriella walks over and hugs her.

"Well miss diva over here took forever getting ready." Gabriella says jokingly as Sharpay looks down in embarrassment not wanting Stella to think she was too high maintenance which she kind of was, but she didn't want Stella thinking badly of her.

Stella looks over Gabriella's shoulder to see a nervous looking blonde staring at the floor and smiles. "Well it paid off…she looks gorgeous!" she says smiling Sharpay looks up and Gabriella smiles at her and walks over and grabs Sharpay's hand. "Mom this is Sharpay." She says smiling.

Stella walks over and stands in front of Sharpay who looks up at her nervously. Stella then pulls Sharpay into a big hug. "Welcome Sharpay!" Sharpay awkwardly hugs her back smiling.

"Thank you." She says as she pulls away. Stella smiles and goes to check something on the stove as Gabriella moves over to Sharpay smiling at her as she wraps her arms around Sharpay's waist.

Stella turns back around and sees them looking each other in the eyes smiling at each other. She grins at how cute they look. "You guys going to help me or stand there and stare at each other all day?" she asks jokingly as Sharpay looks down blushing.

Gabriella giggles. "Actually we are going to go get our bags out of Sharpay's car." She says pulling Sharpay out of the room.

XoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxXoGxSXoGxXo

Sharpay and Gabriella carry their things upstairs and into Gabriella's room. Sharpay looks around at the lavender colored walls with white furniture and smiles. "I love your room." She says laying on the bed.

Gabriella lays beside her and smiles. "Thank you." She says wrapping her arms around Sharpay when they hear scratching noises on the door.

Sharpay sits up and looks at Gabriella. "What is that?" she asks confused and a little scared.

Gabriella giggles and stands up. "Shadow." She says opening the door letting a black poodle run inside the room. Sharpay grins wide.

"You have a dog?!" she asks excitedly as she picks up the dog placing her on the bed with her and petting her.

Gabriella smiles watching her. "yeah I've had her since I was like 10." She says sitting down beside the smiling blonde and her dog. "Do you have one?"

Sharpay frowns a little shaking her head. "I did…but my mom was allergic and made me get rid of him." She says a little sadly.

Gabriella nods and moves closer to her. "I'm sorry." she says wrapping her arms around Sharpay's waist and pulling her closer. Sharpay smiles and stops petting Shadow and turns to Gabriella kissing her softly, but Gabriella turns it more passionate running her tongue along Sharpay's bottom lip requesting entrance which is soon granted.

They soon pull apart after hearing someone clearing their throat and look at the door to see Stella. "Mom? What?!" Gabriella says annoyed as Sharpay just looks down blushing bright red.

Stella just looks between them. "I was going to say dinner is ready didn't mean to interrupt your make out session." She says eyeing Gabriella.

"That's why you knock." Gabriella mumbles.

"I also need to talk to you two." She says seriously. As Sharpay gets nervous and Gabriella looks at her curiously. "I want Sharpay to sleep in the guest room…I know she can't get you pregnant…but still I don't want my 16 year old daughter sleeping with her girlfriend…at least not in my house.

Gabriella looks up at her angrily. "What?! Mom that's stupid! We share a dorm at school we share the same room every night!"

Stella sighs. "I know…I can't control what you do out there but like I said I don't feel comfortable with you guys doing that under my roof."

Gabriella just sighs and Sharpay stands up. "That's fine Mrs. Montez-

"Stella." Gabriella's mother interrupts.

Sharpay nods slowly. "That's fine…Stella I completely understand. I'm just happy that you are even okay with out relationship." She says sincerely. Stella smiles and picks up Sharpay's bag.

"Come on I'll show you were it is." She says as Sharpay nods and follows her along with Gabriella.

XoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxXoGxSXoGxXo

Sharpay and Gabriella walk into the kitchen to see Gabriella's father at the table waiting. Sharpay kind of hides behind Gabriella and grabs her hand. Gabriella smiles and squeezes Sharpay's hand in a comforting way. "Dad this is Sharpay."

He looks at Sharpay and smiles standing up. "Hi Sharpay it's nice to finally meet you." He says extending his hand out. "Gabriella has told me so much about you." He adds as she shakes his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. Montez." She says a little nervously.

He smiles warmly at her. "Please call me Greg I have a feeling you will be around for awhile." He says as Gabriella and Sharpay smile.

Gabriella moves over to Sharpay and wraps her arms around her waist. "Me too." She says resting her chin on Sharpay's shoulder. Sharpay just smiles at her as Stella walks in.

"Okay let's eat!" Stella says as everyone agrees and grabs their plate.

XoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxXoGxSXoGxXo

After dinner everyone is in the living room watching TV. Sharpay and Gabriella are cuddled up on the couch. Sharpay keeps dozing off and Gabriella just giggles at her. "Tired baby?" she asks quietly. Sharpay just nods yawning and snuggles into Gabriella more.

The movie they were watching goes off and Stella sighs and stands up. "Okay I guess I should go wash the dishes and clean up the kitchen." She says walking out.

"I'll help you mom." Gabriella says as Sharpay sits up beside her.

"Yeah me too." Sharpay says tiredly.

Gabriella smiles at her. "Baby just stay here it won't take that long." She says standing up and looking down at her tired girlfriend.

"But I want to help." She says in a whiny voice. Gabriella smiles. Sharpay always gets whiny when she's tired.

Gabriella bends down to her level. "You're the guest. Now just stay in here then we can go to bed. I'll be right back." Sharpay just sighs and nods as Gabriella places a kiss on her forehead and walks out.

Gabriella walks in the kitchen and sees her mom clearing the table. She walks over and grabs some glasses and carries them to the sink as her mom starts washing. "I'm sorry I got angry with you earlier mom." Gabriella says feeling guilty.

Stella smiles. "It's okay baby." she says as they continue washing. "I really like her Gabriella." Stella says breaking the silence.

Gabriella grins wide and looks at her mother. "Really? That mean a lot to me." She says sincerely.

"Yeah I do. She seems like a good kid and she's really sweet. I can tell she really likes you too." She says smiling at the now blushing brunette.

"I think she really likes me too. At least I hope she does…because I think I love her." She says looking at her mom seriously.

Stella smiles at her daughter. "Well tell her…I'm pretty positive she feels the same way." Gabriella just nods grinning then continues helping her mom.

XoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxXoGxSXoGxXo

Stella and Gabriella walk into the living room and see Sharpay asleep on the couch. Stella smiles and looks at Gabriella and sees her staring down at Sharpay lovingly. Stella wraps her arms around Gabriella. "She looks so peaceful sleeping." Stella says smiling.

"Yeah…she's beautiful." Gabriella says staring at the blonde bombshell. Stella smiles and hugs Gabriella

"I'm going to bed. I'll see you two in the morning." She says placing a kiss on Gabriella's head. Gabriella nods and Stella walks upstairs.

Gabriella sits down on the couch by Sharpay's head and brushes some hair out of her face then leans down to her ear. "Pay…baby wake up." She whispers.

Sharpay groans and flutters her eyes open to see her girlfriend hovering over her smiling down at her. "what?" Sharpay whines half asleep.

Gabriella giggles. "Come on…come upstairs…you don't need to sleep on the couch all night." She says grabbing Sharpay's hand. Sharpay just nods and lazily stands up leaning on Gabriella as they walk up the stairs.

Okay well that's it and High School Musical 2 is about to come on Disney Channel so I'm going to go watch that lol Review please! PEACE!


	7. kissing in the rain

Gabriella gasped as she woke with a start

**A/N** Okay I know it's been forever and I am VERY sorry! I have been super busy! But my girlfriend (XoxGabpayxoX) Griped me out lol because she managed to update her story! So I had to update lol…anyway here's the story! Oh and I want to thank Trumpetrulez101 for my sex scene again lol she's **awesome**! I just made one minor adjustment because it didn't go with what I had written previously but all the actual action is all her lol

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Sharpay laid back onto the bed slowly, bringing Gabriella down on top of her never breaking their fiery kiss. Sharpay let out a moan as Gabriella started to massage one of Sharpay's breast with her hand. Gabriella smiled into the kiss and just started squeezing harder as Sharpay let out a shriek.

Sharpay slid her hands down to the hem of Gabriella's shirt and pulled it up over her head breaking the kiss only long enough to do so. Gabriella then ran her hand down Sharpay's toned stomach and slid her hand into Sharpay's pants. Sharpay moaned as Gabriella got closer to her center.

Just when Gabriella was about to thrust her finger into Sharpay, they heard a loud crash. Both girls jumped up as fast as they could. They looked around the room and saw that the window had been shattered.

Gabriella cautiously stepped closer peering out to see what caused it. She didn't see anything and turned towards Sharpay and froze in place.

Sharpay saw the look in Gabriella's eyes and immediately got scared. "What?" she asked, voice shaking like crazy. She turned around and saw a man right behind her with a knife. Everything from then on was just a blur. Next thing she new she was on the ground.

She looked over and saw Gabriella laying on the floor, but the man was no where in sight. She scurried over to Gabriella and saw blood gushing out of her stomach. Almost throwing up at the sight.

She pulled Gabriella into her arms. "Bri? Baby wake up!?" she shouted as she started crying. She frantically grabbed Gabriella's arm and felt for a pulse…but got nothing.

"NOOO!" Sharpay screamed and bolted straight up in her bed sweating like crazy. She looked around the dark room and shivered thinking about her dream 'More like nightmare.' She thought to herself.

Sharpay got up and quietly tiptoed down the hall into Gabriella's room to see her sleeping peacefully in her bed.

Walking inside she shut the door behind her and crept over to Gabriella's Sleeping form on the bed.

Gabriella gasped as she woke with a start. Sharpay hovered over her nervously. Her hair had come down from its high ponytail; little wisps of it falling into her eyes.

Gabriella pushed herself up on one elbow and looked into her girlfriend's eyes intently. The blonde's chest was heaving with her heavy breaths, and her eyes were wide.

"Are you okay baby?" Gabriella whispered, sitting up fully, reaching out to caress her lover's arm gently. Her voice was slightly raspy from sleep; her hair tousled and what was left of her eye liner smudged. Sharpay looked at her, desire pulsing through her body.

"I had a nightmare, and wanted to be near you." She breathed, pulling back the covers and crawling into bed next to her girlfriend.

Gabriella gasped as she felt Sharpay press against her; wrapping her arms around her waist tightly. She knew this was wrong; her mom said that Sharpay was supposed to sleep in the guest room. But it wasn't like they were going to have sex; Sharpay just had a nightmare. Surely her mother could understand that? And her parents were sound asleep downstairs. They wouldn't even find out.

Taking a deep breath, Gabriella wrapped her arms around the blonde girl, holding her close. Sharpay snuggled into the embrace, curling one leg around Gabriella, pulling her in closer. Gabriella's breathing became more shallow. Carefully, she unwrapped one hand from her girlfriend's waist and slipped it down underneath her own shorts.

Without a second thought, she pushed three fingers into herself, stifling a moan. Gabriella continued this for a few minutes; the pressure building—she needed to climax soon. Bowing her head down, she inhaled Sharpay's scent, thus pushing herself over the edge with one tiny shriek.

Sharpay awoke at the sound of Gabriella's climax. She pulled her head up from the brunette's shoulder, blinking and trying to clear her head of sleep. She peered inquisitively at Gabriella, who blushed deeply, and averted her eyes.

"Did you just...?" Sharpay didn't finish her sentence, giggling quietly at Gabriella's chagrined expression. The brunette nodded, and Sharpay grinned before speaking again.

"I'm hoping you thought about me when you came." She breathed, her voice getting low. She couldn't get back to sleep now, and figured she might as well enjoy being awake as well as she could.

Gabriella nodded, feeling herself getting moist again as Sharpay pushed herself up to a seated position. The blonde reached up to fondle her breasts, teasing her lover now.

"Did you think about these when you came?" Sharpay asked quietly, and gave a little moan as she continued to squeeze them gently, her nipples hardening from pleasure.

Gabriella nodded, and tried to slip her hands down into her shorts again, but she was stopped by a light slap on the wrist by Sharpay.

"We're not done. Did you think about me, naked, writhing under you, panting your name, when you came?" Her voice alone could have made Gabriella climax again, but she knew she couldn't touch herself.

"It wasn't very nice of you to not invite me to your little party, was it?" Sharpay murmured, sliding the straps of her cami down low, letting her erect nipples slip over the edge. Gabriella instinctively tried to touch, but was slapped away. "You're going to come again, but only after you've made me. That's only fair." Sharpay whispered seductively in the brunette's ear.

Gabriella nodded, shifting uncomfortably in her soaked boy shorts. Sharpay laid back down, kicked off her own shorts and pulled Gabriella's hand down to her center.

"Touch me." She breathed, and Gabriella willingly plunged her fingers in as deeply as she could. Sharpay let out a small shriek, but instantly began rolling her hips forward, pushing the fingers working within her deeper.

"Shit, I'm so close, try doing something with your tongue down there." Sharpay suggested, her voice thick with lust. Gabriella obliged, sliding down her lover's body and grabbed her by the hips.

"I'm about to give you the greatest pleasure you've ever known Baby." Gabriella promised, before pushing her tongue in gently. Slowly, she pushed her tongue in farther and farther, sucking all the way. Gabriella let out a little moan as she felt the first of Sharpay's juices come trickling into her mouth. She roughly flicked Sharpay's clit with her tongue, and was pleased as Sharpay gave an animal-like grunt, rolling her hips forward over Gabriella's face.

"I need you...so bad..." Sharpay moaned, her hands clenching her breasts tightly. Gabriella withdrew her tongue and pulled herself back up to eye level with Sharpay.

"I've never actually been one to give oral sex. I've actually always been more of a breasts kind of girl." Gabriella murmured, before burying her face in Sharpay's breasts, licking and sucking gently.

Sharpay moaned again, and clutched Gabriella's head tightly to her chest. Without hesitating, Gabriella drew one of Sharpay's nipples into her mouth, sucking roughly. Still sucking, she began to wrap her tongue around the mound of flesh, sucking and nipping.

"Oh...oh...yes...that's it...right there...please...oh...please...!" Sharpay grunted, bucking her hips roughly as she climaxed against Gabriella's leg that had been between her own.

Gabriella removed her mouth, and pulled away from her girlfriend. Sharpay was still panting, riding out her orgasm as Gabriella slid one finger down to let her finger get coated.

With a look of purpose in her eyes, she brought her hand back up to her mouth and sucked the juices right off her finger.

"That was so good, I'm going to get seconds. And share with you." Gabriella murmured, dipping her hand down again and pushing two fingers into Sharpay's mouth before she could protest.

Gabriella threw her head back and groaned as Sharpay wound her tongue around the fingers, sucking and nipping gently. Lazily, Gabriella pulled her hand back, listening in pleasure to the popping sound her fingers made when they withdrew from Sharpay's mouth.

She laid down and pulled Sharpay down next to her. With a sigh, she buried her face in the blonde curls. Right before she drifted to sleep, Sharpay turned and whispered in Gabriella's ear something that made Gabriella smile radiantly.

"Hands down; Best. Sex. Ever."

XoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxSXoGxXoGxSXoGxXo

Gabriella woke up that next morning and looked down to see Sharpay sleeping peacefully clinging to her very tightly. 'Must have been some nightmare' She thinks as she starts to stroke Sharpay's blonde hair.

Sharpay wakes up and feels fingers through her hair. She looks up and sees Gabriella smiling at down at her. "Morning." Gabriella says softly.

Sharpay smiles warmly at her girlfriend. "Morning." She replies before stretching a little and laying her head back on the brunette's chest listening to her heartbeat.

Gabriella looks down and sees her girlfriend looking down in thought. She guesses over the nightmare. She slowly starts running her hands through Sharpay's soft blonde locks in a comforting way.

"What was your nightmare about?" Gabriella asks quietly.

Sharpay sighs remembering her terrible dream. She starts drawing circles on Gabriella's stomach as she talks. "Me and you were…well you know and then someone broke in through the window and…." She stops, not being able to finish her sentence.

"What happened?" Gabriella urges holding her girlfriend closer.

Sharpay just sighs and looks up at Gabriella. "You pushed me out of the way and then…He killed you." She says with a little bit of fear in her voice. "It was horrible." She says laying her head back down and holding Gabriella tighter. "It was so real." She says with tears threatening to fall.

Gabriella just continues to run her fingers though Sharpay's hair comforting her. "Baby look at me." She says as Sharpay slowly turns her head looking up at the brunette. "It was just a dream. I'm not going anywhere." Sharpay just nods and reaches up capturing her lips with her own.

The girls hear someone clear their throat and look at the door and see Stella standing there. "Morning girls." Stella says eyeing them.

"Morning." They both say awkwardly.

"Sharpay did you stay in here all night?" Stella asks looking back and forth at them with raised eyebrows.

Sharpay suddenly gets tense. "I…uh…well…" she stutters.

"Yes she did mom but-"

"What?! Gabriella I have been so supportive of your relationship because we all know most parents wouldn't be, and the one simple thing I ask of you, you can't even do it!" she says getting angry.

Sharpay just looks down as tears begin forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry. It's my fault…I came in here." she says, voice shaking.

"No baby it's not your fault." Gabriella says as she hugs Sharpay.

"Gabriella, a word?" he mother says walking out in the hallway.

"I'm sorry." Sharpay says quietly to Gabriella.

"Don't be." Gabriella replies before kissing Sharpay and following her mother.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

"Gabby I can't believe you would disobey me like this." Stella says, waving a finger in Gabriella's face.

Gabriella sighs. "Mom, Sharpay had a nightmare! She came in my room crying because she was so freaked out! I wasn't going to make her go back in the guest room alone." She says staring harshly at her mother.

Stella's face softens a little. "So that was it? A nightmare? Nothing else? You didn't have…sex?" she says getting uncomfortable talking about her baby girl having sex.

"Mom I swear it was because of her nightmare!" she says dodging the sex thing. Stella nods.

"Okay I'm sorry I doubted your trust." She says kissing Gabriella's forehead. Gabriella then starts feeling guilty about lying to her mom…'but technically I didn't lie…I mean I never said we didn't have sex.' She thinks trying to make herself feel better.

Gabriella then walks into her bedroom after seeing her mother walk in. she sees Sharpay sitting quietly on the bed looking afraid. She smiles and walks over to her and wraps her arms around her. Sharpay looks at her and smiles slightly.

"Sharpay I'm sorry I got mad. Gabby told me it was because you had a nightmare. I hope you can forgive me." She says feeling guilty about yelling at Sharpay.

"It's okay. I understand…I shouldn't have even come in here." she says looking down.

"No honey I don't want you to feel like you can't come to Gabriella when your scared, I just don't like the idea of Gabriella having sex…I mean she's my baby girl." She says causing Gabriella to smile along with Sharpay.

"I know." Sharpay says nodding. Stella smiles and walks out leaving the two girls alone.

"Breakfast is ready when you guys are hungry!" They hear Stella yell from outside the room.

"Okay!" Gabriella yells back then smiles at Sharpay. "hungry?"

Sharpay nods. "Yeah."

Gabriella nods and stands up, extending her hand out to Sharpay, who happily takes her hand as she gets up before walking downstairs.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

After breakfast Gabriella and Sharpay walk back into her room and Sharpay sits on the bed and Gabriella sits on her desk chair beside the bed. "So what do you want to do today?" Gabriella asks spinning slightly in the chair.

"I don't care as long as I'm with you." Sharpay says smiling at her girlfriend.

Gabriella giggles and gets up and walk over to the bed. "Aw how corny of you." She says before kissing Sharpay quickly on the lips. Sharpay just smirks.

"Okay fine…what is there to do here?" Sharpay asks raising an eyebrow at the brunette.

"Well…we can go to the beach." Gabriella says shrugging.

Sharpay jumps up off the bed "Yes! I love the beach!" she says excitedly.

Gabriella giggles at her girlfriend and stands up. "Okay lets go get some swim suites and go." She says walking to her dresser.

Sharpay frowns watching her girlfriend. "I don't have one." she says right before getting hit in the face with a black and white stripped swim suite. She pulls it off her head and grins. "Thanks." She says smiling. Gabriella just smiles and nods.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

They walk out onto the beach and lay out there towels. Sharpay pulls out some tanning lotion and watches Gabriella putting up an umbrella. "Help me." Sharpay says like a helpless child.

Gabriella turns around and looks at her. "With what?" Sharpay holds out the tanning lotion.

"Rub me down." Sharpay says with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Gabriella just rolls her eyes as Sharpay sits on the end of the lounge Chair. Gabriella climbs in behind her and squirts some lotion in her hands and starts massaging Sharpay's shoulders.

"Shouldn't you be putting on sunscreen and not tanning lotion?" Gabriella asks.

"No I want a tan." Sharpay says pouting a bit.

"Babe your almost tanner than me and I'm Hispanic." Gabriella says laughing. Sharpay just rolls her eyes playfully.

"So what? Admit it you think it's hot." Sharpay says turning around to face Gabriella. Gabriella just looks at her girlfriend with her eyebrows raised. Sharpay leans in and gets inches away from Gabriella's lips. "Say it." She says quietly.

Gabriella shakes her head looking at Sharpay's lips trying not to let her win. Sharpay licks her lips and can see Gabriella struggling for control. "Say it." She breaths out, painfully close to Gabriella's lips.

Gabriella gulps as a whiff of Sharpay's perfume hits her strongly sending her senses into overdrive. She looks at Sharpay's luscious pink lips one more time before wrapping her arms around Sharpay's neck and pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"Your hot." Gabriella breaths out after they pull apart. Sharpay just smiles in victory and turns back around. Gabriella just rolls her eyes and continues to rub Sharpay's smooth skin with lotion. "Your so cocky." She says playfully.

"No just confident." Sharpay says with her chin up in the air. Gabriella just laughs and squirts some more lotion in her hands.

Gabriella slowly rubs down from Sharpay's neck down to the small of her back as she hears Sharpay moan. "God that feels so good." Gabriella just gulps trying to control her hormones.

"Okay your back is done." Gabriella says quietly still trying to keep from pouncing on her right then and there. Sharpay nods and turns around. "What?" Gabriella asks as her girlfriend stares at her.

"Do my front." She says smiling mischievously again. Gabriella just sighs knowing Sharpay knows the effect she has on her.

Gabriella grabs the bottle and squirts out a little and starts rubbing Sharpay's shoulders as Sharpay takes in a breath at the coldness on her skin.

Finally Gabriella quickly finishes and Sharpay can see Gabriella struggling not to be all over her and smiles. "Do my chest again I don't think you got it good enough." She says grinning wide.

Gabriella just sighs. "I got it fine." She says not wanting to touch Sharpay there again, afraid she won't be able to control herself.

Sharpay playfully sighs acting mad and turns to the side. "Fine I'll do it myself." She says as she begins to rub her chest slowly, smiling when she sees Gabriella staring and almost drooling.

"Here…you missed a spot." Gabriella says not being able to contain herself and starts rubbing on the lotion slowly enjoying the feel of her skin. She looks up with her hands still on Sharpay's chest and sees Sharpay staring at her with lust in her eyes.

Without thinking they both lean in capturing each others lips with their own in a fiery kiss. Gabriella pushes Sharpay down on the lounge chair and straddles her never breaking their kiss. Sharpay runs her hands up Gabriella's thighs massaging them.

Gabriella then moves down and starts sucking on Sharpay's neck as she slides her hands up under Sharpay's bikini massaging the flesh roughly.

Suddenly the hear a loud whistle and pull apart and see the life guard staring at them. "This is a public beach take that somewhere else." He says staring at them, eyes narrowed.

They both just blush as Gabriella climbs off Sharpay. "Sorry." They both say quietly, giggling a little.

"Yeah let's take this somewhere else." Sharpay whispers running her hands up and down Gabriella's sides.

Gabriella turns where she is facing Sharpay and frowns. "My mom is home right now she won't leave for another 4 hours." Gabriella says, sounding a little disappointed.

Sharpay groans and kisses Gabriella on the lips. "I can't wait that long." Sharpay says moving her kisses down Gabriella's neck.

Gabriella giggles and pulls back glancing over at the lifeguard. "Yes you can and besides we just got here. let's go swim." She says pulling Sharpay up and over to the water.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

After about an hour of swimming they walk back up to their stuff and get towels and start drying off. "I wanna lay out." Sharpay says setting her towel on her chair.

Gabriella laughs. "Babe look at the sky, it's cloudy…no sun to be seen." She says laughing as Sharpay pokes her lip out pouting. "I'm sorry baby." she says putting her arms around Sharpay.

Sharpay just nods sadly. "When did that happen?" she asks sadly.

Gabriella giggles and kisses Sharpay quickly. "About 20 minutes ago." Sharpay just looks up at the cloudy sky and sighs.

"Come on let's go before it rains." Gabriella says grabbing their beach bag. Sharpay nods and follows her girlfriend to the car.

A few feet away from the car it starts pouring down rain. Sharpay screams as they both take off for the car. Gabriella gets to the car and puts the bag in the back and turns around to see Sharpay standing right behind her soaking wet.

"What are you doing? Get in!" She says confused.

"Kiss me." Sharpay says simply.

Gabriella looks at her confused. "What?"

"Kiss me." Sharpay repeats. Gabriella just looks at her confused then leans in and kisses Sharpay softly on the lips. "I've always wanted someone to kiss me in the rain." She says smiling.

Gabriella laughs and pulls Sharpay in for a more passionate kiss. After a few minutes they pull back and Gabriella rests her forehead against Sharpay's as she looks into her eyes. "You are insane you know that?" she asks smiling as the rain continues to beat down onto them.

Sharpay just grins and nods. "But you love me for it." She says smiling.

"Yeah I do." Gabriella says not even thinking about what she just said.

Sharpay grins. "You love me?" she asks happily. Gabriella realizes what she said then smiles at Sharpay and nods.

"Yes, I love you Sharpay." Gabriella says seriously, looking into Sharpay's eyes.

Sharpay grins ear to ear and kisses Gabriella. "I love you too Gabriella." She says after pulling back. Gabriella smiles and grabs Sharpay's hand.

"Come on." She says pulling Sharpay into the car.

"I thought your mom was still home." Sharpay asks getting into the car.

"I know somewhere else we can go." Gabriella says putting the car in drive and peeling out.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Gabriella and Sharpay pull up to a little beach house a couple miles down the road and park. "What is this?" Sharpay asks looking out the window.

"My uncle's beach house for when they come into town. I know where they keep the key." She says smiling as Sharpay grins. "Wait here." she says getting out of the car and running through the rain up to the house.

Sharpay just watches as Gabriella disappears into the house wondering what she is up to. A few minutes later she sees Gabriella emerge from the porch again waving for her to come in. Sharpay opens the door and runs up to the house with Gabriella.

"Okay come on." Gabriella says excitedly. She opens the doors and Sharpay sees a cozy little living room with a fireplace and a big comfy couch.

"Not bad." Sharpay says plopping onto the couch. Gabriella walks in and pulls out some matches and starts a fire and turns off the lights then moves over to Sharpay. "You act like this is the first time we've done it." Sharpay says smiling.

"Well it's the first time we've "done it" since we said that we loved each other." She says smiling softly. Sharpay grins and nods her head then pushes a piece of hair behind Gabriella's ear and kisses her softly.

"I love you so much." Sharpay whispers against Gabriella's lips.

Gabriella pushes Sharpay down and climbs on top of her. "I love you so much too." She says before capturing Sharpay's lips in a fiery kiss.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Okay well there you have it! Hope you liked it! I know there isn't much drama but there will be so just hang in there lol…. Love ya RayRay!


	8. A Lot Of Love

Sorry for the wait hope you enjoy…

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Gabriella and Sharpay walked quietly through the back door of her house. It was now almost 1 in the morning. They had fallen asleep at her uncles Beach house and lost track of time. She knew if her mom caught them they would be dead.

They quickly slipped in and closed the door silently behind them, kissing once they got in thinking they made it with out being caught, that is until a light switch flipped on and Gabriella's mom stood there, arms crossed.

Gabriella and Sharpay look worriedly at her as she stared at them; face hard. They stood there for what felt like hours but in reality was only about a minute until Stella dropped her arms and ran over to them hugging them each tightly confusing the girls.

"Where have you two been?! I've been worried sick!" Her mom asked frantically, pulling away and staring at them with concern all over her face.

"We were at the beach and it started raining so we just drove up the road to Uncle Dave's beach house to wait on the rain and we fell asleep I'm sorry mama." Gabriella says only half lying. I mean they did go there because of the rain but it wasn't the _only_ reason.

Stella just sighs and looks at them. "Just go upstairs and go to bed you guys have to finish packing tomorrow morning since you couldn't do it tonight." She says and turns to walk away, but then turns back around. "Sharpay guest room tonight?" Stella says more as a statement then a question.

Sharpay just nods quickly before kissing Gabriella and practically running past Stella up to the guest room.

Gabriella just watched Sharpay and then looks at her mom who just turns and starts to walk out with disappointment written all over her face. "Mama, I'm sorry." She says desperately to her mother feeling guilty for not calling or anything.

Stella just stops, and nods without turning around then continues out of the kitchen. Gabriella just sighs and walks upstairs to get ready for bed.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Gabriella quietly opens up the door to the guest room and creeps in walking over to the bed. She quietly slips into the bed and wraps her arms around the blondes waist.

Sharpay feels her girlfriends arms around her. She smiles and snuggles into her then realizes she wasn't supposed to be in there and quickly opens her eyes turning to her girlfriend. "Baby what are you doing in here?!" she whispers loudly.

Gabriella just moves some hair out of Sharpay's face and smiles. "I just wanted to tell you goodnight properly since my mom kind of scared you away earlier." She says shrugging.

Sharpay gives her girlfriend a small smile and wraps her arms around her waist and kisses her softly. "Goodnight, now go." She whispers seriously. Gabriella just frowns. "Baby come on your mom already hates me." Sharpay says almost begging her girlfriend to leave. She really didn't want to get into trouble again.

"Babe she doesn't hate you, she's just very protective of me I promise she likes you Sharpay." Gabriella says before kissing the blonde. She then deepens the kiss and tightens her grip on Sharpay's waist.

Sharpay pulls back after a minute and looks her girlfriend in the eyes. "Okay, if we keep disobeying her she will hate me so as much as I love sleeping with you, will you please go back to your room?" Sharpay begs.

Gabriella sighs and gets up. "Fine if you don't want me in here I'll just leave." She says poking her lip out. Although she was just acting mad, Sharpay fell for it every time and Gabriella knew it.

Sharpay pulls the brunette back down onto the bed with her. "Baby you know I want you here I just don't want to get into trouble." The blonde says desperately.

Gabriella just giggles and kisses her girlfriend quickly before crawling out of bed. "Okay, Goodnight baby, I love you." The brunette says before opening the door.

"Night, I love you too." The blonde replies and watches her girlfriend slip out the door and close it behind her. Sharpay just smiles thinking about her crazy girlfriend then rolls over onto her side drifting off to sleep.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Gabriella wakes up the next morning to the smell of bacon filling her room. She stretches out her arms and legs out before letting out a sleepy sigh and getting up out of bed to go wake up her girlfriend.

The brunette walked out of her room and across the hall into the guest room to see the bed already made up. She frowned and quickly shut the door and walked downstairs where she saw her mom cooking and Sharpay sitting at the bar across from her laughing and talking to her.

Gabriella stopped and watched the sight, smiling that her girlfriend and mother were getting along. That's what she has wanted all along.

She then saw the blonde turn around and grin widely at her. She returned the smile as the blonde motioned for her to come over. she walked over and Sharpay grabbed her hand pulling her into her lap.

"Morning." Gabriella said sweetly to her girlfriend.

Sharpay placed a kiss on Gabriella's lips before replying, "Morning." She smiles at her and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear while just looking into each others eyes.

Stella turned around and saw them and smiled at the happy couple in front of her. She could tell just by watching for only a minute that they truly loved each other. "Morning Gabby." She finally said bringing them back into the real world.

"Morning mom, breakfast smells amazing." She says taking in the scent of the food being placed on a plate in front of her.

"Oh it is." Sharpay replied smiling at Stella. Gabriella just looked at her confused.

"Sharpay's been eating as I cook I'm surprised she's not full by now." Stella says laughing. She was amazed how much the girl could eat and still say as skinny as she was.

Gabriella just nods, now understanding and smiles. "Sharpay could eat all day mom." She says making Sharpay stick out her tongue at her girlfriend. Gabriella just sticks out her tongue right back.

"Okay children time to eat." Stella says teasingly sitting across from them with her own plate.

"She started it." Sharpay replied pointing to Gabriella as she got up from her lap to take her own seat. Gabriella just gasps and gives her a 'never' look. Sharpay just rolled her eyes before turning to her plate and digging in.

Stella just shakes her head and laughs before digging in to her own breakfast.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

"Okay girls I'll see you soon, drive safe." Stella says after hugging each of the girls.

"See you soon and it was nice meeting you." Sharpay says before pulling out of the hug with Stella.

"It was very nice meeting you too Sharpay. Come back anytime." She says smiling. Sharpay nods and kisses Gabriella's cheek before getting into the car leaving Gabriella and her mother to talk.

"I really like her Gabriella, I can really tell you love her, and she loves you." Stella says smiling at her daughter. She was extremely happy to see That Gabriella had found someone that made her this happy and cared for her as much as she knew Sharpay did.

Gabriella grins widely and hugs her mother. "Thank you mama, it means so much to me that you approve of her." All Gabriella wanted was for the love of her life and her mother to get along, and they got along perfectly. She was ecstatic.

Stella kisses her daughter on the cheek before pulling away. "I love you and I just want you to be happy and I can tell she makes you happy so, I love her." She says glancing in the car at Sharpay. "Bring her back whenever." She says making Gabriella nod.

"Will do. We better go." She says giving her mom one last hug. "I love you."

"I love you too." She says as Gabriella makes her way into the car. "Call me when you get there!"

"Okay bye!" she says before shutting the door and turning to her girlfriend. "Ready?" she asks making the blonde nod. "Okay." she says after kissing her girlfriend and putting the car in drive.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

About an hour later they pull up to the school and park. Gabriella looks over and sees Sharpay fast asleep in the passengers seat. she smiles and brushes some hair out of her face before kissing her softly. "Baby wake up." She whispers quietly in her ear.

"mmm." The blonde replies stirring a little and blinking her eyes getting her vision back. "Are we there?" she asks still half asleep.

Gabriella giggles and nods her head. "Yeah come on let's get our stuff and go in." she says stepping out of the car.

Sharpay groans and gets out and meets her girlfriend at the trunk of her car. "I don't wanna carry all this in right now…I just wanna sleep." She whines to her girlfriend.

Gabriella takes Sharpay's hands in hers. "Help me carry these up then we can both go to sleep okay?" she tells the blonde more than asking her.

Sharpay sighs but nods, reaching in for a bag.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

20 minutes later the girls are laying in bed. Gabriella behind Sharpay with her arms wrapped around the blondes waist. Sharpay in front of her with her hands on her stomach laced with her girlfriends.

"Pay?" Gabriella asks the blonde seeing if she is still up.

"Hmm?" the blond replies half asleep.

"When am I going to get to meet your parents?" she asks causing the blonde to open her eyes.

"I don't know." She replies and shifts her weight uncomfortably.

"Do they even know you have a girlfriend?" Gabriella asks quietly.

Sharpay sighs knowing she's not going to get out of these questions and be able to go to sleep. She turns in Gabriella arms and looks her in the eyes for a moment before speaking. "No." she says quietly looking down.

Gabriella just nods slowly. "Are you ashamed?" she asks with hurt in her voice.

"No! I just…I'm…scared." Sharpay says, face turning red.

"There's nothing wrong with being scared." Gabriella says lifting Sharpay's chin up with her hand.

Sharpay just nods. "It is for me. I'm used to being fearless that is until I came here. everything about me changed when I met you. I'm feeling things I've never felt before." She says seriously.

"That's good….right?" Gabriella asks

Sharpay just shrugs and sits up, back facing her girlfriend. Gabriella sits up too and just watches the blonde. "Gabriella you don't know my parents, they're very religious I really don't think they're going to accept this." She says nervously.

Gabriella moves behind Sharpay and places her arms around her waist and her chin on the blondes shoulder. "They'll love you know matter what, they're you parents they just want you to be happy."

Sharpay just nods her head slowly. "Maybe." She says quietly.

Gabriella kisses Sharpay's exposed shoulder and lays her head down on it. "You don't have to tell them yet baby I understand." She whispers to her girlfriend.

Sharpay just shakes her head. "No I want them to know, I want to know if they will except it or not." She says and turns around facing her girlfriend.

Gabriella nods and pulls her girlfriend down on the bed with her. "Let's not think about it right now let's just sleep okay?" she says making the blonde nod and cuddle up to falling asleep in no time…

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Gabriella wakes up to a bright light shining through the window and glances at the clock sighing when it was 7:00 am. She then shifted a little waking the blonde next to her. "Hmm?" the blonds asks still mostly asleep.

"Sshh I didn't mean to wake you, go back to sleep." The brunette says quietly to her girlfriend wrapping her arms around her.

"What time is it?" the blonde asks still not opening her eyes.

"Seven." Gabriella whispers tiredly, closing her eyes again.

Sharpay flutters her eyes open and blinks a few times before sighing. "I'm hungry." She says turning to face the brunette only to find her sleeping. Sharpay sighs and watches her girlfriends chest move slowly up and down.

She quietly leans up and places a kiss on her forehead before getting slipping out of her grasp and out of bed without waking her girlfriend. "Baby?" or so she thought.

Sharpay turns around and sees Gabriella's big brown eyes staring at her. "Yeah?" the blonde asks quietly before sitting on the bed by her girlfriend.

"Where are you going?" the brunette asks tiredly while sitting up.

"I was just gonna go get us something to eat. Go back to sleep." She says and places a kiss on the brunette's forehead and gets off the bed.

"No I wanna go with you." the brunette says as she gets out of bed and touches up her hair.

Sharpay smiles and nods before grabbing her girlfriends hand and walking out the door.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Gabriella and Sharpay were standing in line waiting to order some breakfast when they heard a voice behind them. "Hey the lovebirds are back."

Sharpay and Gabriella turn to see Troy, Taylor and Chad standing in line behind them. "Hey guys." Sharpay says smiling. Gabriella just smiles, still half asleep.

"She's not a morning person." Sharpay says wrapping her arms around her sleepy girlfriend. Taylor just nods knowingly.

"So how did the whole 'meet the parents thing go?" Taylor asks as they move up a little in line.

"It was really good her mom is awesome. We got in trouble a lot I'm surprised her mom doesn't hate me." she says laughing a little.

"She doesn't hate you." Gabriella says yawning. She was getting annoyed by having to repeat that to Sharpay.

"Why did you guys get in trouble did she walk in on you or something?" Taylor says not being able to keep from laughing.

"No. Sharpay had to stay in the guest room and one night she had a nightmare and came in my room and my mom freaked thinking we had sex, but I told her it was just the nightmare."

"But you did have sex too." Taylor says raising an eyebrow. Gabriella and Sharpay just look at each other then to Taylor.

"No…maybe…yes.." Gabriella says with her head down. Taylor just shakes her head smiling at them. "Plus we went to my uncles beach house and fell asleep and didn't get home until about one and she caught us."

"Let me guess you guys went there to have sex?" she asks raising her eyebrow. Gabriella and Sharpay just look at her, trying not to laugh. "You guys have sex more than anyone I know." Taylor says shaking her head but smiling.

Gabriella and Sharpay just glare at her playfully, although in reality they knew it was true. "So what it's not my fault she can't keep her hands off me." Gabriella says causing Sharpay to burst out into laughter.

"Okay I'm not the one who-

"Okay let's not go there." Gabriella interrupts Sharpay before she could tell Taylor what she did the other night. Taylor just looks at them curiously.

"I caught her 'pleasuring' herself while in bed next to me." Sharpay says shrugging. Gabriella's eyes widen as Taylor just laughs.

"Sharpay!" Gabriella screams at her girlfriend. Sharpay just smiles and throws her hands up in defense. "I did not." Gabriella says trying to cover herself."

"Yeah okay." Sharpay says sarcastically.

Taylor just smirks. "Yeah Gabby you've become pretty sexual ever since you guys started dating." Taylor says smiling.

Gabriella rolls her eyes and walks off. Sharpay looks at Taylor and smiles before following her girlfriend.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Later that day while Gabriella was at class Sharpay laid on her bed thinking about their conversation previously. It wasn't that she didn't want to tell her parents, but she knew her parents would hate her for it.

When they found out about Ryan they were angry but learned to accept it. But two children being gay? She didn't think that would go over well with them.

They'd love her know matter what though right? I mean they're her parents, they should. She just hoped they wouldn't come in between her and Gabriella. She could take her parents hating her but she couldn't take it if her and Gabriella were to break up.

No she wouldn't let that happen. No matter if her parents except it or not she would never let anything come between them. She loved her way too much for that.

"Hey gorgeous." Sharpay hears breaking her from her thoughts. She turns and sees Gabriella sitting down her bag on the table. Sharpay immediately smiles seeing the love her life. She walks over to the brunette pulling her into a hug. "I love you." Sharpay whispers into Gabriella's ear.

Gabriella smiles and hugs her bag a little confused by her actions. "I love you too." Gabriella says sweetly, pulling back from the hug.

Sharpay just grins and kisses her softly. "What's up?" Gabriella asks the smiling blonde in front of her.

"What do you mean?" Sharpay asks shrugging.

"I don't know your just acting different." The brunette replies as she watches Sharpay sit down on her bed.

Sharpay pulls Gabriella onto her lap and smiles at her. "I can't tell you that I love you?" the blonde asks causing the brunette to nod.

"Of course you can." She replies before kissing her passionately.

Gabriella pulls back and smiles before kissing her girlfriend quickly and getting up, walking over to her dresser to get some more comfortable clothes on.

"I was thinking about our conversation last night." The blonde says causing Gabriella to turn around and look at her.

"What about it?" she asks pulling her shirt off and putting a tank top on.

"Well I need to know how they feel about it so I was thinking about going home this weekend." She says as Gabriella just slowly nods.

"Well I think that's a good idea." The brunette says turning to get some shorts out of a drawer.

"And I want you to come with me." the blonde says making Gabriella spin around to meet her gaze.

"What?" Gabriella asks unbelievingly.

Sharpay just looks at her confused. "I thought you wanted to meet them."

"Well that was before you said they wouldn't like me." she says making Sharpay roll her eyes.

"They won't hate you, they'll just be a little freaked out."

"And that makes me want to go more?" Gabriella replies sarcastically.

Sharpay sighs and stands up walking over to Gabriella. She takes Gabriella's hands in hers. "This would mean a lot to me Gabriella." She says making the brunette look at her. "And plus if they meet you and see us together and see how much we love each other I'm sure they'll be happy." The blonde says making Gabriella nod slowly.

"Okay. I'll go." Gabriella says quietly making the blonde shriek with excitement and hug her tightly. Gabriella just smiles hugging her back, still a little nervous about meeting them.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

A few days later Taylor and Gabriella walk over to a table, coffee in hand and sit down across from each other. "So what's up?" Taylor asks eyeing the brunette.

Gabriella just looks at her confused. "What do you mean?" she asks taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well ever since you and Sharpay came back from your parents house you've been acting different." She says looking at the brunette across from her. "Did something happen?"

Gabriella shakes her head and sets her coffee down sighing. "She wants me to go with her to meet her parents this weekend."

Taylor just looks at her confused. "That's good right? I mean she met yours its only natural she would want you to meet hers." Taylor says studying her friend.

"Yeah I know but its different." Gabriella says looking down.

"Because you're the one who has to meet them not her? Gabriella they'll love you don't be nervous." Taylor says sincerely.

Gabriella just shakes her head. "Its not that I'm nervous they won't like me. I mean who doesn't like me." she says with a cocky grin.

"Gabby." Taylor says unbelievingly.

"Sorry." Gabriella says quickly. "But anyways its just the fact that Sharpay said she doesn't think that they will accept the fact that she's gay. I'm just scared they're going to cause us to break up or even worse cut her off and have nothing to do with her." The brunette says sadly.

Taylor just sighs not knowing what to say. She had never been in this situation. She's used to the normal boy meets girl situation.

She was also sure that her parents wouldn't like if she brought home a girl also so she really had no idea how to make Gabriella feel better. I mean she couldn't just tell her that everything would be okay because she didn't know if everything would be okay.

Taylor reaches over and takes Gabriella's hand over the table. "Gabs look I don't know her parents but I'm sure once they see how happy she is with you they will be okay with it I mean they're her parents that's all they should want for their daughter; for her to be happy." Taylor says getting no response from the brunette.

"Look even if they don't accept it. Sharpay would never break up with you, she loves you way to much Gabriella I mean seriously I've never seen two people as much in love as you guys are." She says making a small smile appear on the brunette's face.

"I know I just still can't help think about the bad that could happen." She says looking down again, her smile fading. "I love her so much Taylor. I seriously don't know what I would do if I lost her." Gabriella says getting tears in her eyes.

"Come here." Taylor says, standing up and pulling Gabriella into a hug. "Everything will be fine I promise." She whispers in the brunette's making her nod in reply.

Gabriella then pulls out of the hug and smiles at Taylor. "Thanks Tay."

Taylor just smiles warmly at her friend. "No problem. I'm glad I can help. I'm serious when I say you guys are more in love than anybody I've ever met, and I would hate to see that ruined because some people are narrow minded." She says causing Gabriella to smile nodding.

"Well I should go, Sharpay is probably back at our dorm by now. Thanks again." She says pulling Taylor into another hug.

"No problem and let me know how everything works out."

Gabriella nods and pulls out of the hug. "Will do." She says before waving and walking out the coffee shop doors.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Gabriella walks into the dorm and sees Sharpay on her phone. She quietly shuts the door behind her and stands there quietly watching her girlfriend pace around the room still not noticing her.

"Yeah I know I can't wait either. I know I'll see you in a couple of days. Tell Ryan I miss him and that I love him. Okay love you too. Bye." Sharpay hangs up her phone and throws it on the bed before turning around to see her girlfriend standing there.

Her face immediately brightens and she practically runs over greeting her girlfriend in a fierce kiss. "Hey." Gabriella says slightly out of breath.

Sharpay smiles and rests her forehead on Gabriella's. "Hey." She replies looking into her girlfriends eyes.

Gabriella reaches over and captures her girlfriends lips with her own for a quick kiss, before pulling back and walking over to her dresser to take her jewelry off. "Who were you talking to?" she asks curiously.

"Oh my mom." Sharpay says shrugging. "She's excited about seeing me." she says before sitting down on her bad and watching her girlfriend.

"Did you tell her I was coming?" the brunette asks not turning around.

"Yeah but she doesn't know who I just said I was bringing 'someone'. I don't want to tell her over the phone." She says making the brunette nod in understanding.

"I get that it's just I don't want her to freak on me when you tell her." Gabriella says turning towards her girlfriend.

Sharpay sighs. "Gabriella we have been over this. Even if she doesn't like the fact that I'm gay she won't freak on you. She's all about being polite she won't be rude to a guest. Behind your back maybe, but not to your face." Sharpay says making Gabriella roll her eyes.

Sharpay just smirks and pulls Gabriella on to her lap. "Don't worry so much or at least try not too." She says brushing a piece of hair behind the brunette's ear.

Gabriella just nods then leans in and kisses the blonde. "They'll love you just as much as I love you." Sharpay says making the brunette raise an eyebrow. "Maybe not as much as me but they'll love you." She says smiling.

Gabriella just smirks and kisses her. "Maybe you should show me just how much you do love me." Gabriella whispers against Sharpay's lips, making a shiver go down the blonde's spine.

Sharpay nods before capturing Gabriella's lips with her own and falling back on the bed, bringing Gabriella with her.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Okay again just want to apologize for not updating in so long I wrote a majority of this a little while ago then got sick and then I've just been busy with my girlfriend. No promises but I'm going to try and update sooner!


End file.
